Shadow's Play
by Sevvy101
Summary: -rewrite- It all started with an acceptance letter to a magical school, and so, she wonders, how was it able to progress to this point- Another war, with bodies beginning to drop like flies; Why me, she thought, why me? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form…but I will be owning a pair of dog ears in a few days, as well as my Sesshoumaru plushie

A/N This version is way longer, detailed, and more in character—or at least I believe so. I hope that you all enjoy it…if you're a first time reader of my fics, please, compare this to the other Chapter 1 to the older version. You'll see what I'm talking about when you read that first chapter

Chapter 1: A Letter and A Goodbye

_Defeat Naraku. Check._

_Get Sango and Miroku together. Check._

_Go home and tell mom we won. Check._

_Go to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Wait-WHAT?_

The raven-haired priestess was pacing around her bedroom floor, going over a mental list of all the things she and her Feudal Era comrades had done already. She was interrupted by a soft, yet alerting, pecking noise coming from her window. She sighed as she came out of her stupor, walking over to the window.

Her first thought of what awaited her was Inuyasha, coming to tell her to come back to the Feudal Era—but she knew better, he would have just come right on in. As she glanced out the window, the young woman noticed that it was a barn owl pecking away at the glass. With a puzzled expression, the priestess opened the window, allowing the animal to come in.

The brown and white colored owl flew in happily, all the while dropping an envelope made of parchment. It lingered for a moment more before flying out the still open window, back to its home, at least that's where Kagome presumed it was heading to.

Still holding a puzzled expression, the young priestess looked at the envelope she had picked up off her floor. To her astonishment, it read:

To: Kagome Higurashi

Sunset Shrine, Tokyo Japan

3rd Room on the Second Floor

Kagome looked down in bewilderment. Who wrote such a thing? She let the first feeling of uneasiness surpass her conscious, and went away with opening the letter. The raven haired beauty looked at the wax seal with wonder, the symbol of a badge with great detail, before carefully opening the letter, causing the wax to rip slightly. The inside read:

_Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Kagome Higurashi,_

_I'd like to congratulate you on being accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No, this is not a joke. We are, in fact, a real school in London, England._

_We anticipate you're arrival, and will send a member of the staff in a month to receive your answer on whether or not you shall be attending school with us this year. Also, if you do decide to join us this coming year, please be ready to leave when the staff member arrives._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Kagome starred in bewilderment. Her striking grey eyes read through the letter for a 5th time. She couldn't believe this. Inside, she knew that after all that had happened in her life in the past year should leave her with a knowing that something like this was bound to be real, but, she just couldn't get the thought to process in her brain.

After a few moments, and still not knowing what to do Kagome walked quickly out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother stood cooking. "Mom?" She questioned.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up, smiling at her daughter she quickly whipped her hands on her apron and stepped out of the kitchen after making sure everything was okay to be left alone, "Yes, what is it honey?"

Her eldest child took a breath, and then proceeded to hold up a letter, "I just received this letter. They spoke of a Wizarding School in England?"

Mrs. Higurashi took the letter from her daughter's offered hand, and read over it, pausing to think. A moment later Kagome noticed that her mother's face showed that something made sense in her mind, so she took a seat as did her mother. "I suppose it's time I told you," Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "You see, you're father was a wizard,"

Kagome nodded, allowing her mother to continue, "You and Souta, as well as all the other muggles—those without magical abilities—were told that he died in a car accident. But, the truth was that he was killed by an evil wizard named Voldemort, although many call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for they fear him so much that even uttering his name will bring bad fortune." Kagome's mother stopped, giving her eldest time to digest the information.

"So, it seems that I inherited his powers, correct?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded at Kagome's question, "It seems that you inherited traits from both sides of the family, and it's also most likely that Souta will inherit the wizarding genes too, for they're usually the dominant gene." She smiled, "Now, I know you were thinking of transferring schools this coming year, but, would you like to join this one instead?"

Kagome took a moment to think. Just by knowing that the school was in England meant that it was a boarding school, so she had to contemplate whether to be away from her family for 4 months, and then another 6, or, to go to a muggle—as her mother put it—school and forget she ever had these powers. After a moment of pondering, the young priestess realized the simplest answer. She'd be idiotic to not go to this school, not only would she have a chance to enhance her miko powers, but, as well as learn to control the magical ones she apparently also possessed, "I'd love to attend the school," Her mother smiled once more at her child's decision.

"That's wonderful honey, now, I know you wanted to spend some time with your Feudal Era friends, so, I'll let Souta and your grandfather know what's going on when they get home. You just go be with your friends for two weeks, then back home so you can get ready and pack for the last two weeks." Kagome nodded, hugged her mother, and ran up to her room.

Once at her room, Kagome realized she left her window open. With a soft chuckle she walked over and closed the window, and then she proceeded to grab her yellow bag to put some things she'll need for coming two weeks in the Feudal Era. An hour later, she was out the door after saying a quick goodbye to her mother.

"So, I'll be gone for four months, then another six." Kagome finished her explanation to her companions and friends. Everyone was silent, and Kagome took a look at all their faces. Inuyasha's was one of utter anger yet please. He was angry she'd be gone for so long, yet glad that Kagome would be learning more fighting (his words, not Kagome's) techniques, as well as enhancing her already known abilities.

Sango's face showed sadness, but glee. Like Inuyasha, she was glad that the girl she now referred to as sister was going to be able to learn more in her abilities. Miroku was surprisingly silent and didn't show much reflection of his emotions. Of course, there was sadness in his eyes for he'd grown to like Kagome as a brother would—not the perverted way he acted when they first met.

Kagome's eyes shifted over to Shippou. He was the one showing the most emotion, "Come here, Shippou," Kagome said silently. His teal eyes which held unshed tears looked up. The young kitsune saw her slightly opened arms and he jumped into her embrace. She held him in a motherly hold, knowing that the separation she'd have from him would be far greater than anyone else's. In the past year she'd come to adore the young kitsune, treating him like her own son. His hold on her as they embraced was very strong, showing that he didn't intend on letting his mother leave him so soon and for such a long amount of time. Kagome sighed sadly, and kissed the top of his head.

"So, when are you leaving again?" The demon slayer quietly asked.

Kagome's gaze shifted to her best friend's, "About a month, but, I'm heading back home in two weeks so I can spend time with my family as well as pack all of my things up." Sango smiled sadly at the answer.

After she had answered Sango, Kagome looked over at the silver haired hanyou she'd come to fall for. He was unusually quiet throughout her entire announcement. The last time she heard him talk was when he kept on pestering about the lack of bulk in her yellow bag, but was quiet when she answered she'd be leaving soon and was only staying with them for two weeks. This conversation was the one that lead everyone to the current silence.

"So…" Kagome started, not really liking the silence. It seemed neither did Miroku, for he attempted to break the ice by being his usual self.

Groping Sango.

Everyone stood outside the well, everyone including Keade who had been with a sick neighbor when Kagome had given her news. Shippou had been crying nonstop since the morning when Kagome had begun packing her stuff, and Inuyasha was unusually quite like he was at the beginning of the two weeks they were together. Miroku, on the other hand, had gone straight back to being a pervert, which you could say did help lighten their moods although it was slightly annoying.

But this only led to him getting hit on the head countless times by Sango, who was rather emotional on the parting day as well. She walked up to her sister, embracing her tightly, "Never forget us, and remember to tell me everything that happened while you were in England," Kagome nodded and spoke back to her sister, still in their embrace, "I'd never forget you. Now you, though, must be nicer to Miroku. The two of you are getting married soon, stop acting like an old married couple; you'll be a YOUNG married couple soon enough!"

Sango smiled, letting go of Kagome so she could continue on with her goodbyes. "Miroku, never change," She whispered into his ear as she went up and hugged him, too. He laughed slightly, squeezing Kagome back, "I'll try not to, but you know what they say; marriage changes a man." She laughed too, letting go of their embrace.

"Keade, all that I've learned from you will forever be with me. I shall put it all to great use," Kagome spoke to the woman she'd come to know as a grandmother and mentor. Keade smiled, and pulled her sister's reincarnation into a hug, "Learn a lot, but remember to let ye have plenty fun, as well,"

Kagome smiled. She finally turned to Shippou, "Shippou, now, you remember to be nice to Inuyasha while I'm away, and help out as much as possible, okay?" Her son sniffled slightly, looking up at her, and smiled. Kagome smiled back, and pulled Shippou into a hug, "I'll miss you, but, I'm sure the four months will fly by," she whispered into his kitsune ear.

Said kitsune nodded, and kissed Kagome goodbye, "I'll be good, for you mother," Kagome smiled once more and set him down. She turned to Inuyasha, "Come on, we should be heading back."

Inuyasha and Kagome had already decided that Inuyasha would come to her home for a day or so, so as to give Souta some company while Kagome was busy helping out her grandfather the most she could before she had to leave. Secretly, she was glad they'd have some alone time away from everyone else for only a little bit of time.

He nodded, and Kagome said her final goodbye, while Inuyasha just said he'd be back in a few days. Just as Kagome was about to swing her last leg around the well's outer edge, Sango stopped her, "Wait—I want you to take Kirara with you. You said that you were allowed to take an animal with you, so, I want you to have Kirara. She'll keep you protected and safe if things ever get too rough for you to handle." Kagome turned towards Sango and graciously accepted the fire cat demon, "Thank you, Sango, I appreciate it. I appreciate all that you've done, truly," She smiled one last time before jumping into the well, Bag and Kirara in hand and Inuyasha only a short second behind her.

"Mama!" Kagome called as she took off her shoes and placed her bag down as she opened the door and let herself and Inuyasha inside.

"In the kitchen!" Came her mother's elegant voice from the sink where she was washing dishes. Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to see the sight of Mrs. Higurashi whipping her hands on a towel, "Welcome home honey, and hello Inuyasha," She stepped forward and gave the boy she'd come to know in the past year a hug. Awkwardly, Inuyasha hugged the older woman back. Kagome had to stifle a giggle at the sight…if only she had a camera.

"How's everyone in the Feudal Era?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, letting go of Inuyasha to look at Kagome, still having yet to notice the cat on her shoulder.

"It was good. We helped a few villages, but we really just hung out for a while." Kagome replied. It seemed her mother had finally taken notice to Kirara once she mewed.

"Kagome—what's that creature on your shoulder?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned with mother's scorn, apprehension, and slight fright evident in her voice.

Her daughter looked to where she was questioning, "This is Sango's dear companion Kirara—she's a fire cat demon. Sango knew I was allowed to have pets at the school, so she entrusted me with her."

"Alright," Kagome's mother let out a sigh, glad that the creature wasn't dangerous. That point was made even clearer when Kagome held Kirara and proceeded to pet the cat, which let out little mews of joy accompanied with purring.

Inuyasha just starred at Kagome's face as she stroked Kirara's fur, she seemed to be enjoying herself, holding the cat which gave her such a familiarity of her sister-like best friend. Unknowingly, he outwardly smiled at the sight. Although he didn't know he did it, Mrs. Higurashi noticed it, along with his gaze. 'Hm, it seems I'll have to awaken my matchmaker skills once again,' Mrs. Higurashi thought and gave a small mischievous smile that went on without anyone's knowing.

The next two weeks went by very quickly for the young miko and hanyou. Mrs. Higurashi had begun her matchmaker skills, beginning with having Kagome's three 21st century friends involved. She had told them her plan, and once convinced, they were to follow Kagome and Inuyasha around as spies once the two went on their first date—although the two weren't calling it one—to a carnival, and make sure everything went smoothly.

In the end, the three came back and reported that everything went efficiently. Inuyasha even ended up winning Kagome a stuffed dog—a snow white dog, to be exact—that she held very dearly since he had won it. Kagome had also convinced him to go on the Ferris Wheel with her—although some uses of persuasion were necessary. Mrs. Higurashi smiled when she was told of the date, but even happier when her daughter and Inuyasha came home smiling and talking happily. No arguing, no sitting, just…laughing and smiling.

Throughout the entire 3 days Inuyasha had been with them—Mrs. Higurashi decided she wasn't going to let him leave so soon—there was a huge difference in the way Inuyasha treated those around him. Before, he would have spoke and acted harshly and with guards up; but now he acted friendlier and less deadly towards others. Kagome also began to change; she smiled even more—although she smiled a lot before—and began to act as though the two were already a couple. No kissing, no, Inuyasha would have freaked out, but, they held each other more and held hands when they were together.

Despite the want to have the two together longer, Kagome's mother decided that it was time for Inuyasha to go back. Kagome still had yet to start packing, and her family wanted to spend time with her desperately. Sadly, the two complied and Kagome walked her favorite hanyou to the well house.

"I'm going to miss you, Inuyasha," She silently spoke, looking up at the man she'd come to love more and more in the past few days.

He smiled, something he'd gradually taken to doing, "As will I," he spoke just as silently. Their heads gradually inched closer and closer and as the two spoke, almost as if their brains had no control over what they were doing. They both had the chance to stop what was bound to happen, but neither made an attempt to. Kagome just stood on her tippy toes and leaned up, catching Inuyasha's lips in her own.

To her pleasure, Inuyasha kissed back and pulled her close to him. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, as his hands kept her to him, resting on her waist. She continued to kiss, and soon enough after they each took a quick breath Inuyasha's tongue swept across Kagome's bottom lip. She helplessly opened her mouth for only a fraction of a second, but that was all that Inuyasha needed. His tongue and hers soon began a war of seeing who'd have control. Of course, Inuyasha won and they both took another breath before going back to the now make-out.

A few minutes later Kagome pulled away, only to see the sight of Inuyasha's sad eyes. She giggled, "I have to go back, as do you."

He nodded, "I'm going to miss you Kagome," Inuyasha pulled her close, embracing Kagome with the new found energy he realized he had. The energy from love, "Kagome…"

The said girl looked up into his eyes once more with a questioning expression, "…I love you, Kagome," She smiled as her eyes began to water up.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha tighter against her, "I-I love you too, Inuyasha" As they embraced she began to cry. After all this time, they'd proclaimed their love to each other…and now, they were going to be separated for 4 months.

"I should head back, as should you," Inuyasha spoke a moment later, sadly, "I have to go make sure that Sango hasn't killed that Monk yet, and Shippou's still alive,"

His love giggled and nodded, letting him go, "I'll miss you,"

"And I'll miss you, as well," With that they were separated, for Inuyasha had jumped into the well with brisk speed.

The young priestess sighed a sad sigh; she was going to miss her hanyou. They had only begun to express their feelings openly for three days, and they were already being separated. Silently, she left the well house and walked back to the main house where the rest of the week as well as the following would be filled with family joy, as well as packing.

A/N TADA! There's chapter one! I hope you all like the new version! I personally do It's like, 3 pages longer then the original, as well as have 3,138 words while the other had 958, lol. o.O


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Since I've gotten such a great response for the rewrite, I'm starting the second chapter early; a day after I posted the first one. Although as of now I only have 7 reviews, I'm happy! I hope more people stay with the story, but, I understand that many have moved on. Anyway, I just have one thing to say to all anonymous reviewers out there:

If you don't like Harry Potter, don't come screaming it to me and making a big fuss about my crossover. I like anime crossovers with Harry Potter, I mean, some of my friends don't and I respect them for that. They put it into actual sense for why they don't enjoy the crossover fanfiction, and yet, you anonymous reviewer(s) don't understand that. I respect your opinion, and you should respect mine too. It's common courtesy.

If you don't enjoy the types of things I'm writing about, DON'T review. I mean, go ahead and read. That's okay with me. Let me know if you at least like my WRITING style if not my plot. At least I know you like SOMETHING about the fanfiction.

To Everyone Else:

I'm terribly sorry for that rant. It could have been, and originally was going to, be a long one that some parents would want to cover their child's ears to for the language would be that worse. But, many hours have passed and I've calmed down. So yeah, my short rant is over.

OH YEAH:

I've started the Harry Potter Series.

Yes, that's right, I've never touched a Harry Potter book unless we were buying my brother's. So yes—I started reading the first one tonight, and I'm almost half way done. Getting kinda tired so I decided to write—like I did last night, seems when I'm tired I write much better.

SORRY THIS WAS SUCH A LONG AUTHORS NOTE! BUT IT HAD SOME GOOD INFO—OR AT LEAST IN MY OPINION GOOD INFORMATION

Disclaimer: Nope, just the wonderful JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi own these blissful beauties.

Chapter 2: Packing

The following two weeks went by far too fast, as they did in the Feudal Era. Kagome made meals with her mother the entire time she was home, and played many video games with Souta. Along with that she played soccer in their back yard with him, and went to cheer him on at his games. Never really having an interest before, Kagome realized that soccer was quite fun. When she wasn't helping her mother, or playing with Souta, the young priestess went around with her grandfather. She'd help with the new artifacts he'd gotten, or the new merchandise that was going to be sold in the coming week and needed to be put into inventory.

Before, Kagome would have called the things her grandfather spoke about insane and full of lies, but, after her travels she realized that there was much truth in what he spoke about. Not only that, but, she began to love being around him; another thing that was added to her mental list of what/who would be missed when in England.

Near the end of the second week Kagome had begun to pack, seeing as how she'd be gone for a long time. All of her undergarments were packed up, as were her socks and shoes (except for the black flip flops she'd been wearing all week). The next things to be packed were her bottoms: jeans, pajama bottoms, slacks, skirts, and anything else she had for bottoms were already put away in the black suitcase with wheels. It was if the suitcase were magical, too, for it looked small but in reality could have held up to twice its side.

Once it was certain that all of the bottoms were packed up, Kagome came to the next article of clothing: tops. From T-shirts, to hoodies the bag was filled. Kagome rolled up everything, for it saved much space and could be layered easily if need be, starting with cap-sleeved T-shirts. There were about 20 of them, and once they were away, the next type of top were the long sleeved ones. Kagome had about five of them, not really wearing them in the winter since her school uniform was what she used to wear 80 percent of her life in the past few years. Three zip up light-weight jackets went in next, followed by two hoodies—grey and navy blue. Kagome didn't want to over pack, because she knew there was a uniform at Hogwarts and who knew when she'd be allowed to wear her own clothing.

Kagome thought for a moment: what next. Dresses! Standing up, the witch turned towards her closet and opened up drawers. Her eyes visibly searched over the drawers and through the closet 'til they found the one section which had been set off for any type of dresses: from sundresses to formal wear. Her mother had told her about how Hogwarts had balls and formal occasions every once and a while, and it didn't hurt to be prepared, so Kagome grabbed a dress she wore for the past Christmas Party at her old high school—they'd been going for the formal look at that time. The dress itself was stunning, its silk cloth glistening in the bedroom's artificial light.

Kagome made sure that the dresses had enough room to not be rolled and left half the suitcase for them. Five sundresses, each in different pastel yet bright colors made their way into the bag, as well as the formal one. Once they were all packed up, Kagome's mind went back to thinking. What else would she need…?

… Actual possessions, of course, since all the clothing had been taken care of already. The priestess grabbed a gigantic Ziploc bag which would hold her jewelry. Although each necklace and bracelet she owned had their own box, you could never be too cautious; and besides, they'd all be together. Kagome grabbed a simple silver chained white gold detailed pendent in the shape of a raven which was held in a white satin box, next came the gold chain with a topaz gem on it which was held in a black box. For bracelets she decided to take some silver bangles, and a silver bracelet which consisted of only an exquisite chain that obviously went together with the silver chained necklace. These two were both held in white boxes, only the chained bracelet was in a satin box rather than the other's soft furry textured box.

Taking a breath, Kagome thought. What other jewelry would she need? Not really wearing much on a daily basis, the amount that was chosen seemed like enough. Just when the back was put safely into the suit case atop her clothing Kagome's mind came up with something, the Shikon no Tama! Obviously, she'd have to have the completed jewel with her at all times and her mind came up with an idea: Make a choker!

When she was just becoming a teenager, Kagome had been really into chokers; making them with any type of small object she could find. Luckily, she'd kept some of the actual chokers in a box on her bookshelf. Kagome dug it out and pulled one of the black ones that held a circular space in the center. The others had oval spaces, square spaces, and some other circular ones as well as coming in silver, white, clear, gold, pink, green, blue, red, and pretty much any color, although there were only few if not any of the colors mentioned.

Pulling out the Shikon no Tama from her desk drawer, Kagome held it up to the necklace's space. Usually you had to go through laboring work to get the chain to find a spot to fit through the chosen pendent, but, Kagome focused hard on the Shikon and it fused into the choker. Smiling, Kagome pulled the necklace to her throat and locked it into place. Now back to packing.

A half hour later Kagome had ransacked her entire room, if not taking things she made them a mess when going through them. Kagome had made sure she had plenty of books, having always loved them since she was young, but since her recent travels not been able to find time to read them. Next came the toiletries. All those that she wouldn't need for the next day or so were put into the bag, just like the clothes, for there was a separated spot in the bag for any and all last minute possessions.

Viewing her single suitcase, Kagome smiled. Her mother had been smart to buy the suitcase—for it held everything that needed to be packed in its entirety, which was quite surprising. The only bad part: it weighed A LOT! Kagome sighed when she thought of herself having to carry it for even an inch. 'Now I remember why I always hated it,' she thought in her own mind.

After a few minutes of just lying on her bed, dreading the time when she'd have to carry the bag down the stairs Kirara came through her door and into the room. For the past two weeks it seemed that Kirara and Buyo (1) had become great friends. Anyway, the fire cat demon leapt onto the bed next to Kagome. Said priestess smiled and stroked her sister's companion, causing the cat to purr in pleasure, which made Kagome smile.

Kagome looked at the two tailed, red eyed demon with a loving stare. Never in a million years would she have thought she'd be doing what she was. Being a time traveling miko, AND a witch just about to go a Wizarding boarding school at any moment. Although it seemed most outrageous, Kagome couldn't help but smile more than she had been before. Even though she'd never thought what was happening in her life WOULD happen there was no doubt about it that Kagome was glad that it did happen. For who knew what she would be like with her Feudal Era family, and new found magical abilities.

Without the magic, would her father still be alive? If so, how would that impact on all the decisions she'd made in her life? Would she have the same loving yet temperamental personality or a completely different one; none of this mattered, though. Kagome was glad with how her life had spanned out for her.

After when in her mind had been a few seconds, but had actually been fifteen minutes, there was a loud popping noise. Following this was much shouting and then a call from her mother. "Coming!" Kagome stood up and headed for the door. No doubt about it, it was time to go to Hogwarts.

A/N GAH! I didn't mean to make this so short! I really wanted to get Hagrid into this chapter as well as Hogwarts shopping…it just seems my muse wouldn't allow it ' Anyway, it's still longer than my normal chapters so that good. I hope this pleases all you ravenous reviewers.

Lol

I promise to get back on track with the original story next chapter, I just really wanted to put this chapter in

1) Okay, I completely blanked out on her cats name. I almost cried and went googling, causing me to feel like such a bad fan. But, I'm glad I got SOME signal in my head. If I got the cat's name wrong, PLEASE TELL ME!

I hope this was very pleasing! Oh yeah: when I do word count, I don't count the A/N's, god knows how long those are. Lol! Anyway: this chapter was 1,448 words long!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm so happy with all the great reviews I've been getting! I truly appreciate it! Oh yea, if you just add me to your favorites or alerts, I WILL come send you a PM and ask you for a review, along with a LONG explanation for why reviews are very important to me. You've been warned

Anyway, I'm so happy! In my other stories, I'd have some reviews for the first chapter, and then completely different people for the next; and it wasn't like that! I kept my old reviewers, AND got new ones! To have received 8 reviews for the first chapter, and 10, I believe, for the second, it makes me want to cry! I dedicate this chapter to all of you (even Twilight101 since I forced her to read the story )

Disclaimer: Don't own…nope…just own the awesomest dog ears ever!! –been wearing them all day -

Chapter 3: Hagrid and Diagon Alley

Kagome walked out of her room, pulled her dark locks of hair into a loose ponytail as she came down the small set of stairs, "Yes, Mama?" She questioned as she stepped into the living room, eyes still closed from when her hands where in the front of her face, pulling back her hair.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a funny sight to say the least. In front of her sat her mother, serving tea to a gigantic man, obviously two sizes taller than any normal man. He also had unruly black hair that covered most of his face in the form of a beard and, of course, head hair, though his black beady eyes looked very friendly. He wore boots on feat the size of small dolphins, and had his trash can lid sized hands holding a small tea cop—a pretty amusing sight—he also wore a long black jacket slightly wrinkled which was covered with pockets of many sizes. The two sat on the couch, while her grandfather sat in the one recliner. He was obviously not fond of the giant in his house, and was most likely the cause for all the screaming from just moments before. His face held a look of utter distaste and discomfort.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed for a brief moment before looking up at her daughter, "Kagome, this here is Hagrid. He went to school with your father,"

Kagome nodded and smiled, coming closer to shake the now standing Hagrid's hand. After expecting to get almost a broken hand from a presumed hard hand shake, his shake was quite gentle showing the kindness that was evident in his black eyes. This caused Kagome to smile, looks could really be deceiving. "It's a pleasure to meet you, as you know I'm Kagome," seeing as how there were no more chairs open, Kagome stayed standing, knowing that she may have to go get her things soon enough.

Hagrid smiled back, "(1) It's a pleasure to meet you. I go by Hagrid although my name is Rubeus Hagrid; I'm the Keeper of Keyes, and Ground at Hogwarts. As well, I'm also the Care of Magical Creatures Professor."

Kagome turned towards her grandfather, his attitude was seriously starting to bother her…yet she felt very amused by it, "Grandfather, what's the matter?"

He just scoffed while Mrs. Higurashi decided to explain, "He thought Hagrid was a demon. You'd have thought after the past year he'd have calmed down a bit…" she trailed off at the end of her sentence, but ended with a small laugh.

Kagome also laughed, "Grandfather, come on. You knew someone from Hogwarts was to be coming, and it's a School that teaches Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course some of the people from there won't look normal—at least not to our standards." Realization took over his mind, but, he didn't let it show in his face. Instead, Kagome's grandfather said he was heading out to town, mumbling about how they didn't have any bread left.

As soon as he was gone Kagome took his seat, "Sorry about him…he gets that way towards people sometimes," Mrs. Higurashi spoke with another small laugh.

Hagrid just smiled and nodded, "Its okay, I usually get weird responses for my size. I'm actually a half-giant; I believe your husband told you…?"

Kagome's mother proceeded with a nod, "So, it seems that you're here to take Kagome to Hogwarts, correct?"

He nodded, "Of course, which is…you ARE going, correct?"

Kagome smiled more, "Of course, and…" she trailed off.

Although what she was about to speak about didn't seem to want to be ignored much longer, for she just so happened to be walking down the stairs, leaping into Kagome's lap.

Kirara.

Hagrid starred, "May I ask what you were going to say, and what that creature is. It looks quite lovely,"

"You can hold her if you like," Kagome spoke as she handed Kirara over to Hagrid who stroked her fur gently with his monstrous hands, "You see, Mama explained many thing to me about Hogwarts, and one was that I was allowed to bring an animal…I wanted to make sure that demon cats were also allowed,"

Hagrid looked up, "I don't see why not. She does classify as a cat." He looked down at Kirara for a moment, and then back up again, "It's pretty obvious by the two tails and eyes, but, is there anything else that would single her out as a demon cat?"

Kagome smiled, it seemed she was doing that a lot since the conversation started, "Kirara, you can transform," Hagrid gave a question look, though the question was answered when Kirara jumped out of his lap and onto the carpet and open space. A second later she was replaced by a large feline with razor sharp fangs.

This transformation caused for Hagrid to stare for a moment before speaking, "So I see, I do not think that there should be a problem, though. As long as she doesn't go hurting anybody in that form, than it's alright."

Kagome smiled more, and Kirara jumped back into her arms in her smaller form, "Of course, she only transforms when in battle or when she feels protection is need," Hagrid nodded.

Mrs. Higurashi stood up, "I suppose it was time you left, Kagome," She spoke sadly.

Kagome looked from her mother to the wizard before her, "Is it, really?" The half-giant nodded as he, too, stood up. Kirara had then sensed that Kagome was also going to be standing and so she pounced out her lap and leap onto the plush rug, sitting comfortably 'til it was time to leave.

"I'm afraid so, c'mon, let's go get your bags," Kagome gave a sigh of relief. So she wouldn't have to carry the bag down herself! "Hold on, I'm gonna go put in all the last minute things," Hagrid nodded as Kagome ran up the steps as she went into her room and grabbed the rest of bathroom supplies and clothes from the night before and stuffed them into the just-about-to-burst suitcase. "Okay! I'm done!" But just as she said this, Kagome remembered something.

The white dog Inuyasha won for her.

Kagome ran to her bed, and looked for the dog. A few minutes later she stood up from the ground with a triumphant smile, "AH HA! I've GOT YOU!" and as she said this Hagrid just starred.

"Is this your only bag, Kagome?" He asked gesturing towards the black suitcase. The young priestess/witch before him nodded as she held onto the dog. 'It still smells like him,' she thought in her head. As Kagome thought about Inuyasha more and more as Hagrid carried her bag down the steps she became sad. Four months without the man she just recently proclaimed her love to. Four months without her 'sister' and 'brother'. Four months without her son, Shippou. Four months without her mentor, and another four months without her Mother, Souta, and Grandfather. 'How do the other students bare with it?' She silently thought.

Mrs. Higurashi saw her daughter's forlorn expression as she came down the steps, "Its okay Kagome, remember, you can send us letters," Kagome nodded as she and her mother embraced in a hug. "I'll let Souta and grandfather know you left when they both arrive back home," Kagome nodded as she turned towards Hagrid.

"Hold on to my right arm, we're going to aparate to the Leaky Cauldron," Kagome gave him a confused expression so he continued, "Aparating is that I'm going to have us use a magical way of getting around; this way we don't have to use trains or buses or any of that. We just focus on the place we wish to go, and POP! we're there," Hagrid finished. Kagome nodded, getting the gist of what apparating was, and held onto him with the plushie dog in one hand, and Kirara sitting on her shoulder, who had jumped on Kagome's shoulder while Hagrid was explaining the concept of aparation.

A second later, (2) Kagome and Hagrid had appeared at a small pub entitled The Leaky Cauldron. Kagome looked around at the dark pub. In one corner a few men sat talking to each other, well, more like arguing it seemed. They were reading a copy of a newspaper, or so Kagome thought. Near the center was a group of teenagers, some around her age. Four of them had red hair, 'Most likely all related,' Kagome thought. Two of the red haired teenagers were twin boys who, at the moment, were laughing loudly while the other red haired boy was blushing quite a lot, as well as yelling at them. The fourth red haired person, the youngest of the group, was just starring at her brothers, getting tired of their antics.

Besides the four red heads, there were two other teenagers. The one was a brown haired girl with slightly bushy hair, "WILL YOU TWO STOP!" She cried at the twins. The last member of the group shook his head and smiled at his friends, this teenaged boy had black unruly hair that covered most of his face, as well as circular shaped glasses.

Hagrid saw where Kagome was starring, and after talking to Tom, the owner of the pub, he gave Kagome her room key and explained who the teenagers all where, "C'mon, I'll introduce you," he said as he pulled Kagome's bag by the handle and led her to the table.

"Hagrid!" exclaimed the boy with unruly hair, "How's your summer been?"

"It's been fine," He answered, and then gestured to Kagome, "This here is Kagome, and she'll be starting in her 6th year,"

"She's never gone to Hogwarts before, why is she going to be in her 6th year?" The brown haired girl questioned.

"Dumbledore didn't tell me, all he said was she had something she needed to accomplish before she came to know of our magic," Hagrid explained. When he said this, Kagome looked up and spoke for the first time since she came into the pub, "Wait—he knew I had something else to accomplish before I came?"

Hagrid nodded, "I suppose you know what that is, but, I won't pry," he looked back at the other students and realization struck him, "How rude of me, this here is Kagome Higurashi,"

Kagome smiled as they gave their names. "Fred and," said one of the twins.

"George, at your service," The other finished. Kagome starred, 'I don't think I'll ever be able to get them straight…'

"Ron Weasley," The tall red haired boy spoke next. His sister followed him, "Ginny Weasley, I'll be a 5th year this coming school year,"

Kagome nodded, and the boy with glasses went after her, "Harry Potter," Kagome wondered if it was her imagination, or did the rest of the group hold their breath for a second, awaiting some kind of outburst?

After she didn't do anything except smile like she'd done before, the last girl went, "I'm Hermione Granger. And since they," she nodded towards Ron and Harry, "didn't give what year they're in at school, I will. The three of us are all in your year, 6th. Fred and George are out of school, but have a Joke Shop in Hogsmeade."

"Well, as you know, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I'll be in 6th year. I'd tell you why I'm coming so late, but, if Professor Dumbledore doesn't tell all of the staff, I don't believe I should tell you all. This cat here is my dearest friend's companion, Kirara. She's a cat, rest assured, but a fire demon one," The others nodded and said hello once more.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to take Kagome here to get her things," They nodded and said they too might go shopping later, and that they could probably meet up.

After Kagome's bag was up in her room, along with the white dog resting on the bed, she and Hagrid headed through a door in a small looking space.

"How're we getting…" Kagome's sentence trailed off as she watched Hagrid use his pink umbrella to hit a stone, three from the left, and the wall opened up to show a street with many wizarding stores along either side. "…wow"

"Welcome, Kagome, to Diagon Ally," Hagrid smiled, he always loved showing new people the wonders of Diagon Ally.

"…there are so many stores," Kagome spoke softly as Hagrid lead them down the street, Kirara mewing in reply from her shoulder. In the Muggle World, they would have been described as looking rather weird, but, in the Wizarding World it seemed that Kagome was the oddball, wearing dark blue flare jeans and a dark green cap-sleeved t-shirt.

"First things first, we go and get you your money," Hagrid spoke, turning towards the new student.

"But Hagrid, all I have is three dollars and eighty-two cents…" (3) Kagome trailed pulling the money out of her pocket.

Hagrid nearly laughed at Kagome's sentence, "No, we're going to Gringotts—the wizarding bank—and are going to get some money out of your father's old account. You can't possibly believe he wouldn't leave anything for his children, can you?"

Kagome nodded, "I suppose so," and with that they stopped walking, for they'd arrived at Gringotts. "Wow," In front of Kagome, Gringotts loomed over the entire Ally. At the front of the building, before the great bronze doors stood a scarlet and gold uniform clad goblin, and as they walked up the stone steps, he bowed to the two as they walked through the doors only to the sight of silver ones. Those were also walked through, and Kagome was lead by Hagrid to a counter where a Goblin asked key, and when he didn't receive any he looked up.

"Um…we don't seem to have a key," Hagrid replied, remembering that Dumbledore had never given him one. The Goblin sighed, "Name,"

Kagome looked at Hagrid with a questioning glance; he just nodded for her to go ahead, "Kagome Higurashi,"

"Come along," The Goblin placed another in his spot and showed Kagome, Hagrid and Kirara over to a small car, which Hagrid seemed to have some difficulty getting into. Without speaking a word, the Goblin pulled a lever and the car began to move at a very fast pace.

Kagome tried to remember the amount of turns they'd taken, but, after she reached 100 she realized that remembering the actual amount would be pointless for remembering which were to the left or the right would be quickly forgotten.

A few minutes passed still, but they soon slowed down—much to Hagrid's pleasure—and walked over to the door. "Jewel," The Goblin spoke to Kagome.

"What!?" Kagome exclaimed as Kirara also growled at the small man before her. It simply repeated "Jewel," once more.

"No," Kagome said, "What reason do I have to trust you?"

The Goblin sighed this time, "Fine, go ahead, unlock the door yourself," Kagome starred at the Goblin although she walked forward to the door. Her hand made its way to her neck, where she felt the Jewel resting into the fused black choker, and a moment later she had finished concentrating on the Jewel and it popped out of the oval center. From then on she held a firm grip on it, but placed it for only a second onto a small surface with a circular dip.

Although they only made contact for a second, the doors opened up as Kagome concentrated on fusing the Jewel back with the choker. Inside was a room filled with gold, silver, and bronze looking coins.

Hagrid, who finally seemed able to walk on his own—he'd been leaning against the wall with his eyes closed—and speak turned towards Kagome, "Here's a pouch, fill the bag up with an even amount of each, that should last you the whole year," Kagome nodded as they stepped out of the vault, and it began to close up behind them, "The bronze ones are called Knuts, and twenty-nine of them equal a Sickle, the silver ones. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, the gold ones, as well." By the time Hagrid was done their explanation, they were back in the car heading back to the entrance of Gringotts, "Could we go a bit slow, this time?" Hagrid asked the Goblin.

The Goblin shook his head no, and soon enough they were speeding their way through the underground passage, heading back to the shops.

"One last stop," Hagrid said as he and Kagome headed to a store that looked narrow and shabby, the sign held golden letters, 'thou some were already peeling away. The sign read 'Ollivander's: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 BC.'

The two walked into the dark shop, where a bell tinkled as the door opened and closed. Soon enough a man came out, and spoke in a soft voice, his old wide, pale eyes shined like moons in the shop's gloom, "Good afternoon," Kagome nearly jumped at the recent noise but even if she felt any fright, Kirara was there by her side.

"Hello, first year at Hogwarts?" He politely questioned. Kagome nodded and he continued, "Which arm is your wand arm?"

Kagome was puzzled but then realized he meant which one she wrote with, "I'm right handed, sir," Ollivander nodded once more, and proceeded to take out a measuring tape. Said measuring tape was taking measures of many parts of her body, and on its own Kagome noted, as Mr. Ollivander walked around the shop picking out a wand for her to test. "Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches. Quite whippy," Kagome nodded as she received the wand, but as soon as she touched it Mr. Ollivander took it away, "No, of course not." He scrimmaged through a giant pile of dusty boxes before pulling another one out, "Beech-wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches, nice and flexible," but as soon as the wand was placed into Kagome hand, he again pulled it out.

A few moments later he pulled out a dark box that was lightly covered in dust, "Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy." As soon as the wand was placed into her hand, though, Kagome instantly felt a strong, calming warmth grace her fingertips, unlike the other two. "Excellent choice, that'd be 6 Galleons and 12 Sickles," Kagome nodded and handed over the coins once she'd counted them all out.

The three walked out of the shop, but Hagrid stopped them, "I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I have some Hogwarts business to attend to. Feel free to look around," Kagome nodded and said her good bye.

In moments, she and Kirara—who moved from her shoulder to the ground—were walking down the street. They were walking for a few minutes before someone came up to her and spoke with slicked back snobby tone of voice, "And who do we have here? A new student, I presume?" He questioned.

Kagome looked at him, the boy before her looked about her age, with striking blue eyes and platinum blonde hair that was slightly shaggy, but with a combed and defined nature to it (4). "Yes and why would it matter to you?" Kagome spoke back with a tinge of harshness apparent in her voice.

"Just seeing who'll be at Hogwarts this year," He replied back snidely, "You look too old to be a first year, what year _are_ you in?"

"I'm in 6th, and you?" Kagome questioned back, in the same pointed voice as the teenager before her.

"The same, the name's Draco Malfoy," He stuck out a hand for her to shake, but before she could return the gesture Kirara jumped forward and hissed. It was apparent that she didn't like this boy, as did Kagome. "Whoa! Hold it, what _is_ that thing!" Draco exclaimed at the newly transformed Kirara.

"That, my dear friend, is Kirara. My sister-like friend gave her to me so as to remember them always here at school," Kagome explained, "And it seems she doesn't like you much," with that Kagome spoke with a soft chuckle.

Draco just glared profusely, "I see how this is," he replied with a snide and arrogant stare, "I'll see you at school," and with that he walked away.

Kagome walked towards Kirara, "You can transform back, now," Kirara nodded her head a second later leapt into Kagome's arms. Luckily, the people around Diagon Ally were used to abnormal creatures and so dismissed what went on as something normal, although what was spoken didn't go unnoticed by three people.

"Kagome," The girl from the pub called, "are you alright?"

Kagome nodded, "Don't see why I wouldn't be,"

Hermione just nodded and continued, "I see Hagrid left you,"

Kagome just laughed softly and nodded once more, "So it seems,"

"So what did Draco want?" Harry questioned as the four began walking once more.

"He said he just wanted to meet 'the new girl'," Kagome replied. The four walked towards an outside café, 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor', choosing a table under a vibrant pink and green and yellow umbrella. Kagome stared at the many colorful umbrellas covering all the other tables, but had to stop once Ron had begun talking.

"Trying to snatch up more Slytherins, undoubtedly," Ron muttered under his breath.

Kagome sent a questioning glance his way, "What do you mean?"

Hermione thought it'd be best if she explained, "You know about the four houses, correct?" When Kagome shook her head no, Hermione sighed, "Well, you see there are four houses in Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, and Draco belongs to Slytherin. Slytherin is usually for the cunning and devious students," Kagome then nodded that she understood, "They're always trying to get more people to join them and stay away from those that they don't see as fit human beings, they are also made up of only purebloods,"

Kagome gave a confused look, "Purebloods?"

Hermione nodded and spoke once more, "Those that come from a family with a mother and father that both have Wizarding abilities. They discriminate against those that live in the Muggle World, those are classified by them as mudbloods and halfbloods (5)," Hermione finished with such distaste in her voice, and expression, you could tell that what the Slytherins did bothered her greatly, for it was quite obvious.

As the muggle-born witch concluded, Kagome was glaring, "That's such an insufferable, low, and rude way of life,"

The three nodded, and Ron spoke next, "I heard this is going to be your first year…?"

The new witch nodded, "It seems I wasn't to be sent here until after I accomplished what had to be done back home," at their questioned faces Kagome continued, "I'd love to tell you, but, remember what I said, if Dumbledore doesn't see it fit that I tell of my past, I don't believe that I could tell you three, either." When she realized there were only three there with her, Kagome questioned, "Where're Fred, George, and Ginny?"

Ron sighed, "They headed back to their rooms, to work on some new things to add to their store's inventory, dragged poor Ginny along too," Harry's sad facial expression caused for Kagome to laugh.

"So Kagome…" Harry started, "are we at least allowed knowing the story behind your cat, there?" He gestured to Kirara who once again sat on Kagome shoulder.

Sighing, she responded, "Kirara is my dearest friend Sango's fire demon cat, and closest companion. She knew that I was allowed to bring a pet with me to Hogwarts, so, she entrusted me with her so as to always be reminded by them," Harry nodded.

Hermione looked at her hand watch and gasped, "Guys, we should head back. It's already 6, and we still have to eat dinner, pack—well, except for you, Kagome—,and get ready for the train ride tomorrow!"

The other three nodded and the four exited the pub, heading towards the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

A/N TADA! There's chapter three! Woohoo! Finished it like…an hour sooner then I expected to finish it.

Lol

Okay, for the numbers before I started babbling :

I'm sorry…but I still can't to a Hagrid personality. I can describe him, yeah, but I can't do his dialogue. I'm eternally sorry! Please forgive me!

I've been using descriptions a lot…but…I got lazy ' I didn't feel like digging out HP1—from the library—and describing all of the Leaky Cauldron…it would have just dragged me along, SORRY

I live in America, where all the money I know of is dollars and cents…I know NOTHING about yen, so don't go blubbering to me about how I made Kagome speak of her money in American way, rather than Yen-way (dude…that sounds like a good name for a fast-food joint, HAHAH!) So yeah—sorry!

I'm a Draco fangirl. Simply put, I have to make him sound at least somewhat hot…after all he's mean, so it's kind of hard to not let my fangirl-ness fall through :P

I hope the right word is halfbloods…I've only read the first book, and it's after to 2 30 am, I really don't wanna beg my brother for answers and dig out the movies…so if anyone can help me with that, I'd be so grateful!

Um yeah, that's all for the numbers. Lol.

I have just started the HP series last night, so that's where I got the descriptions for Gringotts and Ollivander's: YAY! As well as the wands :P I just loved that ebony one that as soon as I saw it I was like 'OMG ITS KAGOMES!!1!1!' lol. Yes, I thought it in the n00b spelling-way. Lol.

Um yeah, I'll stop my babbling now! YAY FOR YOU! Lol. I hope I get more reviews! I want at least 9 before I post more, I hope it doesn't sound like a lot, seeing as how for the first two chapters I've received at least 8 for each of them.

THANKS AGAIN TO ALL WHO'VE REVIEWED!

Word Count Of Fic Only(WITHOUT AUTHOR NOTES): 4,012 WOOHOO! Over 10 PAGES!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Yes, yes, I know…I haven't updated regularly…DON'T BITE MY HEAD OFF! Please, I need it so I can see what I'm typing. Heh-heh. I had to go back and fix two things in chapter 3 though, when Hagrid's at Kagome's house and Kirara comes in, as well as when I said Kagome and Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to The Three Broomsticks, well, Sugar Sprite was a GREAT reviewer (as u all are, too) and told me that The Three Broomsticks is in Hogsmeade while there is an outside café ice cream parlor that's mentioned in the Third book, so, YAY! THANKS FOR TELLING ME!

That's the only things changed.

Dedication: Sugar Sprite, for being a wonderful reviewer and telling me my mistakes, I greatly appreciate it!

Disclaimer: NOPE! Just my new big sunglasses and dog ears…I've given into the whole 'bug eye' sunglasses fad…poor poor me. Lol

Chapter 4: The Train and Sorting

The sun had shown through the window with a fierce power, though its brightness hadn't been what woke the lying girl. It seemed that all the noise from all the occupants moving about and talking had woken her up. There were many pounding noises, bags being dragged and moved, and much talking. Although when she first arrived the place didn't seem to be crowded, but, at the noise level it was obvious that the place, was in fact, filled with students and adults.

"Eh, what's goin' on…?" Kagome mumbled to herself as she sat up. Looking at her wrist watch she gasped in horror, it was already 10 and the train departed at 11! Gasping Kagome quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed her things, and ran to the bathroom to get a quick shower.

Once Kagome was done her 4 minute shower she ran once more to the room she was staying in. Opening up a compartment on her giant suitcase, she grabbed a pair of jeans similar to the ones from the previous day as well as a cherry blossom-color baby doll shirt.

Kagome had pulled on her clothes in lightening speed, and threw the rest of her things into the bag's other compartments. One hand on the handle, Kagome turned to stare across the room…what was she forgetting?

KIRARA! Kagome hadn't even noticed she was awake, but, sure enough, the cream colored demon had been sitting on the dresser, silently washing herself. The young witch giggled at her stupidity, and walked over, "C'mon Kirara, we're heading to Hogwarts now," with that Kirara was picked up, and Kagome dragged her bag down the stairs, as fast as she could with the giant case.

With a sigh Kagome dropped the bag at the bottom of the stairs and stood by it, looking out across the room. The five she'd met the previous day were talking rapidly amongst themselves as they, too, stood by their own bags. With them this time was a red haired woman who kept on trying to keep things in an ordered manner, 'The Weasley's mother,' Kagome gathered as she looked on to the red haired man that she was currently talking to, 'and their father,'.

As the young priestess still looked about the room, she sneezed, catching Hermione's attention, "Kagome! Hey, I wasn't sure if you were still here," Kagome could only nod as the girl walked over, "We're about to head out to Kings Cross Station, why don't you come with us?"

Kagome nodded her head, dark locks of hair jumping in movement, and followed the brown haired Gryffindor ahead of her. "Just, let me get my bag," With a big intake of air, Kagome had grabbed hold of her bag and practically fell from its weight. 'I'm _really_ starting to get tired of this,' Kagome thought silently and rushed to catch up with Hermione.

"We walk _through_ the wall?" Kagome starred at Mrs. Weasley as she nodded once more. When she'd followed Hermione, Kagome was introduced to the Weasley parents and Mr. Weasley had helped her with her bag, thank God or else she might not have made it on time, and told her about how to get to Platform nine-and-three-quarters. The new student shook her ahead again in disbelief, "I still don't believe it,"

Mrs. Weasley sighed at the girl before her, "Alright, Fred, George, you two go ahead then and show how it's done," The twins nodded, and ran forth into the wall. Kagome had expected to hear a loud, gruesome, crunch as they ran into the wall but none came, causing for her to stare.

'I can't believe it, she was right, it _is_ a portal!' Kagome starred in disbelief. As she stared Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had already gone. "Come on, you two, the train's going to leave any minute, now!" Mrs. Weasley urged Harry and Kagome to the portal. "Just relax, and give yourself a running start, it's much easier that way."

Kagome nodded and once Harry went she pushed on her cart and ran forward, hoping she made it through. When she was sure that she wasn't harmed from a collision, Kagome opened one eye, not having even realized she closed them. "Eh…so it really does work,"

Once again, Kagome was captured in her thoughts looking around at the people, there were so many! Many mothers and fathers were kissing and hugging their children good bye, or, were talking to them through a window. Looking down at her watch Kagome noticed it was already 10:55 and ran onto the train, her suitcase surprisingly not feeling so heavy, 'No wonder Mr. Weasley was so able to carry it, he must have used a spell to lighten it…'

Having lost track of Harry, Hermione, and Ron and his family members, Kagome just walked down the train's little aisle, looking in on compartments. "Either I find them, or an empty compartment," Kagome spoke to herself.

Luckily, she was able to find an empty compartment in minutes and shoved her bag into the overhead compartment, glad that it fit without over-stuffing. Having always liked looking at views as she traveled, Kagome grabbed the window seat, glad to be there first. 'That's one plus side,'

In minutes Kagome received her first visitor, Ginny, "Hey! I found a compartment!" she called down the aisle, towards Hermione or the others Kagome supposed, "Hey Kagome, is it okay if I sit with you?" The questioned girl nodded and smiled.

"So what's Hogwarts like?" Kagome had asked with a small smile as Harry walked through the still open door, "Hey—thanks Ginny for finding a compartment," Harry thanked the youngest Weasley.

Ginny blushed and answered Kagome's questioned, "It's amazing! The classes are enjoyable, for the most part, and all that we learn and experience is terrific," Kagome nodded and turned to look out the window.

Harry nodded his head in a welcoming gesture, "Hey," Kagome nodded her head and also spoke her greeting like she'd done with Ginny.

The three sat and talked about Hogwarts and what they thought would happen in the upcoming year, as well as filling Kagome in on as much information as they could. Time passed and soon they saw Ron and Hermione coming in to the compartment.

Ron took a seat next to Hermione, who took a seat next to Kagome. "Where were you guys?" The young miko questioned.

Ron and Hermione realized that they didn't know about them being prefects, "You see, we're prefects this year at school, and we were on duty for the first shift of the train ride," Hermione explained. Kagome nodded, Harry at told her what prefects were, but, obviously overlooked who they were this year.

"So, are there any things I should be told about before arriving?" Kagome questioned with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, for he'll most likely start to dislike you when he sees you hanging out with us. Not only Draco, but other and all Slytherins as well," Hermione explained, "There's the Potions Master, Severus Snape he—" Kagome gasped, cutting Hermione off, "What, why did you gasp?"

Kagome laughed, "So, Severus works at Hogwarts?" They all nodded, wondering why Kagome found it amusing as well as how she knew about Snape without having attended before, "Well, this'll be interesting," Kagome muttered.

Despite the interruption, Hermione continued, "Well, he usually favors Slytherin's, and can be a real bugger when he feels like it," Kagome just smirked, thinking about Severus. 'Very interesting, in deed,'

Kagome asked some more questions about Hogwarts and the classes during the train ride, and was also introduced to Luna and Neville. Neville had seemed to grow slightly taller once more during the summer, and Luna was…

…well, Kagome didn't really know how to describe Luna. 'Unique, unique is definite,' she thought. But, she had to admit, Luna was a great person and nice to be around. A few minutes after they left, Ron spoke, "Well, it seems we're almost at Hogwarts and Draco hasn't even seen us!"

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny nodded while Kagome looked confused, "Malfoy usually goes around to every compartment that he's interested in, and, he usually comes to talk crud about us and a couple other students and teachers," Harry explained. Kagome glared, to think she was talking to him just the day before!

As if they were jinxed, there was a sudden pull on the compartment door, and there stood Draco Malfoy and his two 'lackeys', Crabbe and Goyle. His fierce blue eyes looked around the room, and ended on Kagome, her sharp grey eyes glaring right on back at him. "So you've decided to befriend _Potter_ and his _friends_," Malfoy practically spat on the ground when he spoke 'Potter' and 'Friends', his voice filled with great distaste and venom.

Kagome grimaced and her eyes showed pure revulsion when she looked at Malfoy. She stood up, put Kirara down on the seat, and glared at Draco, "Don't you _dare_ speak like that about my friends. When I met you, you _seemed_ nice, but that was all a load of bullshit, wasn't it?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome nearly gasped. It wasn't like her to curse, though she did have a tendency to be angry at times. Hermione had also realized that cursing wasn't something that she did often and so also gasped when Kagome spoke. "Why don't you and _your_ petty friends leave, before I have to use force?"

Draco laughed a hearty laugh, "Like hell you'd ever be able to force us out of here. Even your mutant cat stands no chance against us," he spoke with a smug look on his face.

It seemed to be Kagome's turn to laugh, although a second later she stopped and looked with a deadpanned face to Malfoy and his friends, "Oh, is that so?"

"AH!" Malfoy cried as he was thrown out of the doorway and into the train's aisle. Kagome smirked; glad that she was able to learn how to use her miko abilities as blunt force in the Feudal Era during all of the training sessions she had with Keade. She had focused energy into her hands, causing for them to glow a soft yet menacing pink, then she 'pushed forward' with the energy, causing for the energy to emit from her hands and slam into Draco.

This left poor Draco being slammed onto his bottom about 3 yards forward, since the opposite door stopped him from going farther, as well as a burn mark on his crisp, ironed, white button up shirt.

Ron just laughed as they all clapped at Kagome's display of power. She smiled and closed the compartments door as other students came out to also laugh at Draco, "Now that was fun," she spoke with a full blown laugh taking her seat, and Kirara sat in her lap once more.

Ginny nodded and also laughed, while Hermione began to question Kagome, "How'd you do that? Is that even wizarding magic? And how did you perform it without a wand?"

Kagome knew this was coming, but sighed, "It's all connected to the reason why I'm coming to Hogwarts so late, and I'm sorry to say that I still cannot tell you anything about it." The others nodded, and although they wanted to know all about this new student, they let the subject drop.

They talked about many things, changing subject often as well. When Harry and Ron's debate about Quidditch seemed to be coming to an end Hermione looked down at her watch, and sighed. "I'd love to talk more, but, we're going to be arriving at the school shortly, so let's get changed. Girl's first," Hermione pushed Ron and Harry out while the girls proceeded to get changed.

Kagome followed Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron off the train, but stopped to stare at all the trees that surrounded the area, "It's amazing," Kagome whispered, mesmerized by the sight.

"Hold up guys, Kagome's still back there," Harry noted. He turned around and saw Kagome looking captivated by the sight of the school's grounds, "Hey, c'mon Kagome, we have to get one the carriages to head to the castle," Kagome mutely nodded and followed him and the rest of the group.

Soon enough they came to a path that was a few yards away from where Hagrid stood shouting, "Firs' years! Firs' years!", and found a carriage that was still empty. The carriage itself was a dark black metal, but what amazed Kagome was what was carrying the thing. "Hermione," Kagome leaned towards the smart girl in the group, "what are those things carrying the carriage?"

Hermione starred, she herself couldn't see the creatures (1), and she silently wondered how Kagome could. She saw that her new friend was still waiting for an answer, and so she turned to Harry so he could explained, "They're called Threstles, only those who haven seen death see the creatures," Kagome mutely nodded.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked onto a carriage followed by Kagome, for Ginny had left them to go on one with some her 5th year friends. On the ride to the castle, Ron and Hermione conversed amongst themselves, Hermione getting slightly annoyed only a few times. Harry sat, deep in his thoughts, as well as Kagome. Only, she did so for a different reason; she was looking around at the scenery surrounding them, while he was pondering about what would happen this coming year.

In a few minutes, the carriage stopped and the four starred up at the castle, Kagome gasping once she saw the enormous structure, "Wow…it's beautiful," She mumbled.

She wasn't able to stare much longer, for Hermione pulled her out of the carriage and towards the entrance. A minute later Hermione didn't need to pull, for Kagome was the one that let go and ran towards the entrance, when they had all heard Severus' voice. Ron starred, as did the others, and spoke, "Now why is she…"

His voice trailed off, however, for Kagome let out a cry of "SEVVY!" (2) and grasped the foul potions master into a bear hug. Their teacher starred in disbelief, but smiled fondly back at his smiling student, "I see you've decided to join us," He spoke with a laugh.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, but who knew you were a teacher here!"

Severus chuckled once more, "I thought I told you I worked as a teacher at a mystical school?"

Kagome once again nodded, but then blushed, "I thought you were just giving the school some extra praise, seeing as how you worked there…" Severus smiled.

"Now why didn't you come here when you were eleven? I thought for sure you didn't possess magical abilities after you didn't arrive when you hit the age of entry," Severus questioned.

"It seems that I had inherited my mother's family side as well, for I needed to complete a task regarding them back home when I turned 15," Kagome answered, "Dumbledore said that he knew this, so that must be why I'm joining so late, with my task completed," Severus merely nodded at his niece's answer.

Kagome smiled, "Enough school talk," Severus gave her a strange look, meaning 'We are only seeing each other BECAUSE of the school, you do realize that…right?', but allowed for Kagome to continue, "How's your life been? I haven't seen you in so many years!"

Severus smirked, but in a friendly manner, "Is it my fault that family parties became less seasonal, and more, 'on the occasion', type of things?" Kagome merely shook her head in response.

It seemed that they had both finally noticed that others were looking at the exchange taken between the too. Severus glowered at all the watching students, "Shouldn't you be in the great hall?" He spat venomously. As he did so, as well as when the students ran to get inside, the door a few feet away from the two, Kagome let out a laugh, "Wow—who knew you could act so _mean_?"

Severus just nodded, his brother's daughter having never seen him possess such a merciless attitude, "Come now, Kagome, we have to find Minerva and have her take you to be sorted," Kagome just starred at him in confusion, but Severus lead Kagome inside the school anyway.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed once the two were inside, the three of them being one of the last students out side. "Did Snape just _smile_, _hug_, and _laugh_ in a matter of a few minutes?" He cried in disbelief.

"I believe so, Ron," Harry answered, clearly dumbfounded. Hermione just sighed, although she was surprised, the way Kagome had acted when Severus' name was mentioned on the train lead to the belief they had already known each other, so Hermione was mentally prepared for the meeting.

"Let's go, or we'll be late," Hermione had taken to pulling the two boys towards the door until she was sure they were safe to be on their own.

"Minerva, this is Kagome Higurashi, the late arriving student," Snape spoke to Professor McGonagall in his snide voice he always used around school.

The transfiguration Professor nodded and looked towards Kagome, her stern face nodded in a somewhat kind gesture, "Let's go, you're going to be introduced with all of the first years and sorted into a house," Kagome nodded at the brief direction, waving good bye to her Uncle who had already started to walk away. "Just stand in the back of the line," Minerva gestured to the line of first years that stood anxiously awaiting for the Sorting Ceremony, yet still with fearful gazes.

Kagome walked to the back of the line, still smiling, glad that someone she knew would be at Hogwarts as well, 'At least I won't feel like I don't know anyone. Although Hermione and all of them are amazing, it's great to have family, too.' She silently thought in her mind. While she was lost in her thoughts, however, Professor McGonagall had spoken to them all about the Sorting Hat and what was about to conspire. She lead the line of students out a pair of doors, the line starting at the front of the hall, and ending with Kagome practically out the doors they'd entered through.

"Wow, that's a lot of first years," Kagome heard some students mumbling at the great mass of first years. The 6th year just smiled and looked on as the first student, Joey Anderson, was placed into Ravenclaw a few moments after an old, yet sturdy, hat was set on his head.

As each 11 year old went to get Sorted, Kagome clapped for each student. Twenty minutes after they had started, all the 11 year olds for were sorted, excluding Kagome. Dumbledore gathered everyone in the Great Hall's attention, and spoke in his amazing loud voice, "Although she is not a first year, we have Kagome Higurashi here to start learning at Hogwarts as a 6th year, not coming to know of her magical abilities until recently, for a many complicated reasons,"

Dumbledore turned towards Kagome, and nodded in an understanding way. He clearly didn't wish to reveal anything to the students for he knew that the secret was Kagome's, and Kagome's alone…or so she thought.

Any who, Professor McGonagall called Kagome forth, and said teenager nodded to her teacher and sat upon the wooden stool, Wizarding hat placed on her head in moments.

"_Ah, a miko," The hat pondered, searching farther into Kagome's mind, "You seem to have a caring heart, and gentle side, a personality fit for Hufflepuff. Although you're smart, you wouldn't be _great _in Ravenclaw, so that one is pushed aside. You'd also not do well in Slytherin, for being a priestess leaves you not having as evil a soul as those that reside in Slytherin possess. That leaves Gryffindor. You're ultimately brave, having fought many times with exquisite valor numerous times before. It's quite evident where you belong now: _GRYFFINDOR!"

As the newly sorted girl stood up from the stool, setting the hat back down, she smiled at the table with the bronze and gold flag hovering above the table, and all the clapping and smiling students that gazed up at her. She walked down the aisle until she spotted Hermione, grabbing a seat on her right. "Congratulations!" Hermione spoke to the opposite girl. Kagome just smiled more and replied with thanks.

"Now that all the Sorting is complete, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the hall as all the tables had bowls and platters filled with food as well as pitchers of liquid spaced out evenly.

Kagome eyed the food with curiosity which Hermione noted, "It's all edible, rest assured," Kagome nodded and starred at the two boys across from her. As soon as the meal had shown up, the two were shoving food into their mouths like ravenous wolves.

Still unsure, Kagome pilled small portions of a couple of things so as to test them out. The first she 'plopped' onto her plate was a small helping of Mashed Potatoes; from then on a few pieces of various sausages were also added. 'This is enough to try for one day,' Kagome decided, not wanting to be too overwhelmed by the many flavors and tastes.

Once dinner was done, desert was served. During this Kagome looked around all the sweet things, "I've heard that the sweets are…well…sweet, but, in some ways a sickening sweet…' Kagome pondered as she picked out a small slice of vanilla cake topped with sweet cream icing. She took a taste of it and thought some more, 'Very sweet indeed, but, pleasantly so,' Kagome thought with satisfactory, taking another bite of the cake.

She and Hermione talked while the boys spoke about Quidditch, and once desert was also cleared away Dumbledore stood, "I'd like to start off by saying hello to all the new students, and welcome back to the old. As always, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, and Mr. Filch would like for my remind you all that magic is prohibited to be used in the halls, as well as no late night wondering," At this time he looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, his old eyes sparkling with delight. He turned towards a red haired man, he looked to be in his early 30's, or late 20's, "We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher once again, and he goes by the title Mr. S."

Kagome starred at the new teacher, 'He looks so familiar…' she pondered on the thought. As she was thinking, it was noticed that everyone was leaving. Hermione tapped Kagome on her shoulder, alerting her that they were all heading to their dorms. Kagome nodded and followed the three to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So, what do you think of the new Professor?" Harry asked his friends. Ron shrugged, and Hermione replied, "He seems normal enough, maybe classes will be somewhat back to order," The two nodded while Kagome starred on in wonder.

Ron took the initiative to explain, "Every year we end up needing a new DADA teacher, for there's always something peculiar about them," Kagome nodded in understanding.

"For some reason, I feel like I know him, though," Kagome muttered softly. Hermione starred at her, for she had heard what was said, unlike the boys who'd missed it. "I suppose it doesn't matter," Kagome looked at the three, "I'm going to head to bed; I'll see you all tomorrow,"

The all said their good nights, and stayed up for another forty-five minutes or so, chatting among fellow Gryffindor's.

A/N YES! I'm DONE IT! YIPPEE!

Sorry…this chapter took the course of three and a half days to write. Who knows why, it usually takes 3 hours not days to write a chapter. This one just seemed to drag ON and ON forever and EVER!

Any who, NUMBER TIME!:

1: I've only seen the 5th movie, and they didn't make it clear if Hermione had seen Sirius die, so, let's just leave it at that: she never saw anyone die.

2: Although this is going through editing, Severus is keeping his nickname. It's brought much joy between me and my friends, as well as a great nickname and penname, so, it's staying. I don't care what you all think, I for one love the nickname Kagome tagged Snape with from her childhood. It's fun. And it helps their relationship to come more easily.

Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating faster! Please forgive me!

U ALL ROCK SO MUCH!

Feel free to read my other fics, though they're not that great '

Word Count Excluding Author Notes: 3,941 words…OMG! o.O

(this went through editing…it seems I took off about 1,000 words…used to be 4,957 or something like that. Whoa. Lol.)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: 'ello all, again! I don't know if I'll be able to update against between now and when I leave for Long Island Beach on Friday/Saturday with my friend Sam…so yeah. I'd write this tonight, and more tomorrow, but, I'm going to my friend Emily (EMT Official I think her penname is…its in my favorites, so it doesn't matter ')'s house tomorrow cause I'm helping her with her Gaia Online account (Yes, Mary, Sam, Emily, and I have all fallen into the clutches of evil manipulating Gaia…I mean, the FUN, CAREFREE, JOYOUS website entitled Gaia…-mumbles-yeah right).

Anyway, lets move on before I babble some more '

Dedication: Since I knocked out my own internet by restarting my computer, it was being a lil' effer, I don't have access to anyone's pennames…so…THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Wikipedia!

As I was working on the ending of Potions class, I got my internet back and needed much information…THUS CAME WIKIPEDIA!

So…THANK YOU INTERNET!

Disclaimer: Nope…don't own…just my cell phone that has no memory left whatsoever cause I jam-packed it with Within Temptation songs '

Chapter 5: First Day of Classes

"KAGOME, WAKE UP!" Hermione yelled frantically to the still asleep miko.

Said girl yawned and leaned up in the cushioned bed, something she was finding quite evil, for she was more used to the ground that they slept on in the Feudal Era, "Hermioneeeeee, just five more minutes…" Kagome whined like a little kid.

With a frustrated sigh Hermione was heard mumbling, "I didn't want to do this…but…" her voice trailed off as she picked up a bucket filled to the brim with water, some dripping onto the ground. Kagome, not knowing about the awaiting mess, turned over so she was laying on her back, compared to her previous position.

Hermione then chose the time to tip the bucket of water over…all over Kagome…

…and thus the screaming began.

"I _can't _believe that you _poured water_ all _over_ me!" Kagome exclaimed once more at the witch sitting across from her in the Great Hall. Once Hermione had tipped the bucket onto her fellow 6th year, said girl was hit with verbal abuse…verbal abuse that would make a sailor cry, as well as high pitched screaming.

The plus side from the little wake up call? Harry and Ron were woken up by Kagome's screaming, not having to face Hermione's wrath on themselves when she yelled for them to wake up, too. Hermione sighed; "Well if you'd have just woken up when I _told _you to…" she left her sentence to trail off.

"Grrrr" Kagome replied before taking a bite of her scrambled eggs—the one food they served that she was somewhat used to. Harry and Ron looked at the girls, Harry on Kagome's left, and Ron on Hermione's right, and chuckled at their behavior. If only Kagome had arrived sooner, they'd have had much amusement in their lives…

…but alas she hadn't, so they enjoyed themselves for as long as they could.

"Hey, Kagome, what's your schedule?" Harry questioned the girl sitting next to him. Kagome looked confused for a moment, and then realizing what he meant, pulled out a piece of paper similar to all of theirs.

"Let's see…" Kagome put her times table on the table in front of them. Hermione and Ron had listened in on the conversation, and pulled out their own time tables as did Harry. Once all four were placed on the table Kagome let out a laugh, "It seems we all have the same classes,"

The others all nodded, and they proceeded to put their schedule away, well, they were until Ron let out a frustrated moan, "We have potions first today…with Slytherin, nevertheless," Harry joined in on the frustrated sighing and moaning while Hermione and Kagome glared, smacking the boys next to themselves on the back of their heads.

"Will you two stop it?" They said simultaneously, looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Blimey, mate…it's as if they're Fred and George's reincarnations…pulling pranks on each other, talking simultaneously…" Ron noted, speaking to Harry.

Harry nodded, "Well since Snape somehow knows Kagome, maybe it'll be less sufferable…" He looked at Ron, and they both shook their heads and spoke simultaneously, like the girls, "Yeah right", and continued with breakfast for the next few minutes.

As they continued through their breakfast, talking every so often, Kagome's gaze drifted to her watch, "Oh my God! We're gonna be late for Sevvy's class!" she exclaimed.

"I still wonder, why do you call him that?" Harry questioned.

Kagome starred at him blankly, and then realized she hadn't told them that he was her Uncle, "For me to know and you three to never find out," and with that she stood up, as did Hermione, the two grabbing their books, and left the Great Hall, leaving their male friends to stare after their retreating forms.

Harry stayed starring for a bit more, but Ron also just realized what time it was, "C'mon mate, we're gonna be late for Snape's class!"

The door opened with a slam, and in came one Severus Snape, black robes swishing (1) behind him. "Open your books to page 120," he spoke snidely to his 6th year students. As he did this though, Kagome couldn't help but silently giggle at his actions, for to her it was a humorous sight to see her family member act in such an out of character way.

As she starred at their Professor, who was standing in front of the class, Hermione nudged Kagome in the side with her elbow, "Open your book," She whispered. Kagome nodded and opened the book they were told to get for the year.

Severus sneered at his entire class, once again speaking, catching their attention abruptly, "The lesson is Healing Potions. Though I doubt anyone but Miss. Granger will know, does anyone in here know how to make a healing potion pertaining to what's in the chapter you're about to read?" Hermione, ignoring his remark about her, raised her hand, and surprisingly, so did Kagome.

Almost blowing his cover and question his niece right then and there, Severus turned to Kagome, still sneering, "Care to elaborate?"

Kagome just smiled and spoke, "The chapter speaks about poison type potions—"

"We already knew that, Miss. Higurashi," Severus responded to Kagome's answer in his usual monotone voice.

"As I was saying," Kagome replied somewhat harshly, "The chapter speaks about poison type of potions, _and_ one commonly known one is for quick relief, though for only the week poisons. This one consists of 3 ingredients: Seeds of a cherry blossom, though they must be smashed, combined with tree bark that has been splintered down into a soft powder, as well as fish oil. It is all to be mixed together in a quick pace, then drunken by the poisoned person quickly, for the combined mixture cannot be exposed to air for more than 2 and a half minutes,"

"Well done," Severus inwardly smiled at his niece's knowledge, "five points for Gryffindor,"

Once everyone's initial shock passed, they began to work: reading the chapter on poisons, and then following that by creating the potion that Kagome had described, though instead of someone drinking it, putting it into one of the many holders, with a cork screw lid over it. Then they would hand it into Professor Snape, like always.

As his students went about reading, Severus took a seat at his desk, looking upon his students. His eyes first fell on a fellow Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Said boy was reading like everyone else, but seemed to be having some difficulty with it. Although he could read, Draco never found it to be particularly important to have an excellence with, so, never had such an advanced skill for it like some of his fellow classmates.

Severus inwardly sighed, eyes scanning the room once again. This time his eyes landed on Neville Longbottom, who was scanning through the page quite quickly, 'I did hear he has a thing for herbs, and that's what the chapter _is_ about,' Snape thought silently in his head, as Neville neared the end of the chapter. The next student his eyes landed on where Kagome and Hermione, who were both getting up to work on the potion, 'Those two are quite similar, now that I think about it,' Severus pondered.

The next students he saw working were Ron and Harry, the two sitting behind Hermione and Kagome, they, like most the others, were about half way through the 10 page chapter. After one more scan across the Gryffindor's, Snape turned back to the Slytherin's. A couple of them had also started on the potion, but having some trouble with it. If the potion was left in the air for too long, even if it was finished or not, would turn a terrible puke-green color, and if it wasn't exposed too long, would be a light brown. As he was about to finish his eye scan, Severus heard Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco muttering about how learning to make healing potions was useless, for they'd just order someone else to make them if need be.

Snape sneered their way, but in a way not many would notice, how could they think healing potions were useless? Healing potions were one of the most used potions! If he didn't have to hold up a status as the rude, snide teacher he always portrayed to be, they would have each lost 10 points for Slytherin.

Of course, he was pushed out of his thoughts when he noticed Kagome standing before him, "Hey, Uncle Severus," she spoke smiling, "I've finished the potion, here,"

Snape accepted the potion, and turned towards his niece, "Just remember not to call me Uncle too often, others may catch on," he lightly smiled. The soft smile only made Kagome smile more, "Sure thing, and remember," she paused, "we have to talk—there are some things I think you should know about,"

He nodded, and motioned for Kagome to go back to her seat, where she whispered to Hermione, "See, told you he wasn't so bad! He _smiled_," Hermione just shook her head disbelievingly, for she missed their talk.

"Whatever you say, Kagome," Hermione sighed and put her potion into a tube, and after making sure it was the light brown color, brought it to the Potions teacher. Once she returned, however, Snape stood up.

"Most of you are finishing up your potions, or have already turned them in, so for all those students that have turned in the potion may leave early," Snape spoke to them all. Some Gryffindor's even gasped, shocked by the Slytherin Head being somewhat _nice _to the class.

Kagome grinned and she and Hermione walked out of the room. Once they were fully out, Kagome laughed at Hermione's still shocked face, "I said it once, and I'll say it again! Severus isn't so bad a man as you all think!" Hermione still shook her head in disbelief.

"It's only because you're here," Kagome just shrugged and the two walked towards Transfiguration, their next class. By the time they got there, the previous class, 5th year Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's, were leaving. Ginny saw the two waiting to go in and smiled, "Hey guys!"

Kagome said hello, as did Hermione, "Ginny, what do you have next?" The brown haired girl asked. Ginny grimaced, "Potions…"

Kagome smiled, and replied before Hermione got a chance to, "He may be nicer today, so watch out," Ginny just starred after the girl as she walked into the classroom, turning to her friend for answers. Hermione only shrugged saying, "You'll see,", and walked a moment after Kagome did into the classroom.

Ginny sighed, and ran to Potions, for their talk left her 2 minutes behind on schedule, and the Dungeons were 4 minutes away…and she had only 5 minutes to get there. 'If I'm not there on time, I'll see Snape's reaction…maybe he _has_ changed,' Ginny pondered as she ran past her brother and Harry.

"Blimey, shouldn't Ginny have headed to Potions a while ago?" Harry questioned Ron. Ron only shook his head, walking into Transfiguration.

"Good Morning, class," Professor McGonagall greeted the mixed class of Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's. They nodded in response, and so she continued, "We're going to be going over the rules and lessons we'll be learning about this year…"

Ron and Harry tuned out of the conversation, letting their House Head babble on about he rules. They already knew about the precautions that had to be made, and to study a lot for even one miss pronunciation could cause severe effects. They had both mentally decided they'd listen in once Professor McGonagall started about the lessons.

Many of the other students had taken the same course of actions as the two Gryffindor's did, leaving only a couple students actually paying attention, two of them being Kagome and Hermione. Hermione listened, although the speech never changed every year, for she wanted to get as much knowledge as she could, and Kagome? Well…Kagome just started, and although she was quite interested, if she hadn't listened to the rules who knows what kind of mishaps could have progressed throughout the year.

"Now, for this year's lesson schedule," Minerva spoke in a slightly louder and abrupt voice, catching everyone's attentions, "We'll be spending the whole year for this lesson; learning to transform into your animagus (2)—" Professor McGonagall was cut off, though, by the entire class's cheering, for they all wished to learn this one lesson and the time had finally come.

The cheering stopped however, once the Professor did a fake cough to catch their attention, "Now listen, this is a very important subject, and anyone who acts foolish and doesn't follow the rules will have 50 points taken away, for this is a very important lesson that I must have all of your cooperation on. Also, any fooling around will cause for you to be working out of the books," Now she pointed to the back, where many old and beaten books lay, "as well as the ones told to buy. For you will no longer be transfiguring anything in my class if the rules are not abided by,"

Everyone nodded, some wishing they'd payed more attention to the rules since some of them had obviously changed, they'd NEVER had to work out of the books in the back, some didn't even know what they were to be used for. "As well as working on it this year, animagus lessons will be continued into next year, as well as anyone who wishes to join my Out of School class once you've graduated, for then you'll be able to learn more and get better at transforming. Anyone who is interest at the end of 7th year will be told to come see me to sign up, but, don't worry for I'll remind you all next year, as well.

The class nodded, still overjoyed about the lesson coming up for the year. Professor McGonagall looked at the clock hanging nearby, "It seems the rules ran on rather late, and class is now dismissed," As soon as this was said, everyone ran out of the room, for all 6th years had a free period next.

Although Ron and Harry were both excited about the next year coming up, it seemed they were overshadowed by Hermione and Kagome's excitement. Kagome was babbling on and on about how she couldn't wait to get started, and always wondered what it would be like if she had the power to transform things into something else—much less herself! Hermione was also babbling, but how she'd be able to learn so much information that they needed to use almost the entire year on it, as well as being able to help Kagome get caught up. Since they'd be doing so much studying, she was just getting giddy at the thought of all the highlighted notes and flashcards that were to be made in the next few months.

Ron sighed and Harry just muttered, "How'd we get stuck with such _hyper_ girls?" Ron just shook his head, following the females of the group to the Common Room.

"Ugh, how do you boys _eat_ like that?" Hermione exclaimed, for Harry and Ron were shoving food into their mouth at lightening speed.

Kagome let out a small laugh, taking a small bite of ham, "You think _they're_ bad? Then you don't want to see some of my friend's when they're hungry…" Kagome let out another laugh.

Hermione sighed, "So, are we going to ever meet any of these friends?" Kagome shook her head, "Not that I know of…I don't remember hearing about any type of parties or balls that I could possibly invite them to,"

Hermione smiled brightly, "There's going to be a Halloween party! Although we do usually have a feast, it's more so a ball then a party this year," Kagome smiled just as brightly, "We'll see" With that Kagome took a sip of her water, wondering what would happen if Inuyasha were to come to the school.

"Zzzz" Harry, as well as Ron, laid their heads on their arms, leaning on the desks in front of them. Kagome just laughed while Hermione scoffed, thinking about whacking their heads.

Yes, the time had come for History of Magic with Professor Binns, the school's only ghost teacher. And, like always, over half the class was asleep…not that he noticed, or anything.

"Charlie, answer my question," Professor Binns starred at Ron; it seemed he got the Weasley brother's name's mixed up yet again.

"Eh…" Ron looked up, noticing the students that weren't in a daze and the teacher were looking at him, his mind registered what happened, "I'm Ron, and…"

"Who was the last Headmaster before Professor Dumbledore?" The Professor droned on.

Ron thought for a moment, causing for Professor Binns to let out a slightly droned sigh, and then remembered the answer, "Armando Dippet…?"

Binns nodded, continuing on with his lecture of notes and facts. And finally after the longest hour of their lives, the class was dismissed. "Is he always like that?" Kagome questioned Hermione. Kagome, unlike Hermione, had lost some of her perkiness as the class droned on and on, although Hermione was unaffected.

Hermione just sighed, for she thought Kagome may have been like her when it came to History of Magic, but alas, she didn't; so, Harry answered, "Yeah, pretty much. The only student that ever really pays attention all too much is Hermione," Ron nodded.

Kagome let out a laugh, while Hermione turned to Ron, "I'm still surprised that you knew the answer to who was Headmaster before Dumbledore,"

Ron just scoffed, "Didn't think I could be smart…?"

Kagome let out another laugh at the now bickering too. They both turned their heads to look at their friend, "What's so funny?" They asked simultaneously.

"You're fighting like an old married couple," At this remark Harry laughed along with Kagome, while the two 'old married couple' blushed as red as a tomato, and jumped apart from each other. Ron to Harry's right side, and Hermione to Kagome's left, who was on Harry's left. Kagome and Harry let out another laugh, and the four headed to the common room, for another free period awaited them.

A/N Dear God save me from my headache…-sobs-

I know I dedicated this chapter to Wikipedia…but…HOW DO ALL YOU HARRY POTTER BOOK FANS SURVIVE THE EVILLNESS OF ORGANIZING CLASSES AND NEWTS AND OWLS IN FANFICITON! IT'S MIND HURTING!

Like how my head hurts right now…-sobs-…

I'm trying to figure out the schedule for the year, the teachers, when free period are, when breakfast, lunch, and dinner are and all that. And thanks to Wikipedia I had SOME help…but…all the classes that where in the original copy of this, AND are ones that I KNOW of…well…most of them Hermione, Ron, and Harry drop in the 6th year for NEWT purposes….

I seriously think I'm gonna forget all about NEWTS and OWLS cause I don't feel like dealing with them…I'm sorry, but, it's the truth –sobs- my head hurts sooo much after all that research…add the fact of my virus sickness thing affecting my neck muscles…owwwwwwww

NUMBERS:

1: Hehheh…his robes were going SWISH…-looks away- it's a fun word to say '

2: Please tell me I spelled that right…God knows I probably didn't –sighs- and if anyone can describe the feeling one must have to transform, like, what to think of, 'visualize', etc so I know what to write about.

This chapter isn't nearly as long as I would have hoped…but…what can I say, it was droning on and on like Professor Binns' lectures…bleh…

WORD COUNT EXCLUDING AUTHOR NOTES: 3,041

…sorry it's so short….I'm going on vacation and I need to finish packing and all that good stuff…so…I'll get back to work once I get back '


	6. Chapter 6

A/N YES! I AM ALIVE!

Sorry I haven't updated…hehheh…

I planned to write and post this chapter before I went on vacation, but, I didn't…so your getting it now ENJOY!

Dedication: Hmm…I'd have to say Emily, my bestest friend. Mainly because she's an amazing friend as well as having helped me A LOT in writing romance for past fan fictions. All I have to say to her is: YAY FOR SPONTANEOUS SLEEPOVERS!

Now that THAT'S over with…

Disclaimer: Nope: don't own. Not. At. All.

IMPORTANT: This takes place a month and a week into the school year! (meaning it's around October 10th)

Chapter 6: Mother and Son

Kagome sighed, following her friends to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The morning had been uneventful, except of course for another threatening wake up by Hermione; it seemed the girl had turn into her new alarm clock in the past month. Once everyone was up they'd headed to breakfast, where the boys ate like pigs once again. This then lead them to where they were: heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Kagome was rather glad since she'd been feeling a weird connection from the teacher ever since the year started. She let out another sigh, which caused for Harry to look back at her, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Nothing," She shook her head, "Just lost in thought," The two let out a chuckle, and walked through the door to the classroom.

Harry walked over to Ron, whom he took a seat with, leaving Kagome to look around the room. Her eyes fell upon Hermione, and with a smile, she walked to her friend's table just as their teacher walked through the door.

The teacher for the new school year stood at about six foot, with bright teal eyes, along with long bright auburn hair, "Hello class, I'd like to start off by saying I hope we achieve much this year," he flashed a wide smile, full of youth, as he spoke the line he spoke every morning. It seemed to be his catch phrase, or something he at least found amusing.

Kagome smiled back, although quite surprised with herself; for the past month she felt as if she and the teacher shared a special 'bond'.

All the other students in the Slytherin/Gryffindor combined class nodded back. "Today we're going to be doing some book work…" at this many students let out a grown, causing their teacher to chuckle, "Yes, yes, I know how annoying it is, but it must be done!"

The students still protested letting out small cries of "C'mon Professor S.!" and "That's so unfair!"

"Hush," He let out in a demanding voice, "you may not enjoy the class work but it must be done! If anyone else protests still, 5 points will be taken away!"

The students nodded quickly, hurrying to pull out their books, parchment, quills, and ink. As the Professor surveyed the room while they got prepared, his eyes lingered on Kagome for a few seconds.

Kagome shook her head, thinking she just misunderstood the look, then hurried to tune back into the teacher's lesson, "…and do the review." Kagome gave out a frustrated sigh; she missed what chapter they were supposed to do! Quickly, she turned to Hermione, "Hey Hermione, which page again?"

Hermione gave her friend a glare silently meaning 'GET TO WORK!' but hastily answered, "190," Kagome nodded thankfully and opened up her textbook so as to begin.

Silently, unbeknownst to his students, Professor S. let out a chuckle towards how the miko was acting…

"Hey, I'm gonna go see if Severus has a class now, I need to talk to him," Hermione just shook her head, still not knowing the two's connection, even after being together for the past month. Although she cared, the boys didn't. They were just glad to not have a crude Snape anymore. Kagome laughed, and walked towards her Uncle's classroom for her free period.

'I really do hope he doesn't have a class…I think he should know about my past adventures since I've kept it from him for so long,' Kagome thought as she walked down the corridor, heading to the dungeons. As she walked closer to the classroom, the only voice that was heard was Severus' mutterings, though they were very low.

Kagome smiled, glad he wasn't in the middle of teaching, and knocked on the door. She pushed it open slightly, so as to peak in, and saw the sight of a rather curious Snape starring back at her.

"Hey!" she greeted and let herself in, "I thought we should talk…"

Severus nodded, and walked away from his desk and sat down in one of the seats, across from where Kagome also grabbed a seat, "What about?"

"About what I've been doing in these past few years…why I didn't come here sooner…all that stuff," Kagome smiled.

Severus smiled a soft smile back and let out a small laugh, "Finally, I thought you'd never tell me,"

His niece nodded, and began her tale of how on her fifteenth birthday a demon had attacked her. She told of Inuyasha, then the Thunder Brothers, which was followed by having the orphaned Shippou travel with the two. She told of Miroku, although he glared intensely when he learned he had 'harassed' his precious niece, and Sango. She also told of Kikyou, Onigumo, and Naraku along with all the enemies the group had encountered in the one year alone.

As Kagome told about what she'd done in the past year, she couldn't help but feel she was reliving every single memory, it flashing through her mind as if it were a movie of its very own. At times she'd glare intensely, hands glowing a soft pink for a few seconds, then she'd become incredible sad, were Severus made sure to be very comforting.

Kagome showed a wide range of emotions, leaving her surprised that her Uncle hadn't made her stop talking, being unable to stand the emotional attacks his niece was having.

A few minutes before she'd have to leave for Charms, the story had ended. Kagome took a deep breath, and starred at Severus, "and that's what I've been doing…"

Severus pulled his late baby-brother's daughter into his arms, "I'm glad you told me, despite the emotional pain it caused you…" Kagome just laughed sadly as she hugged the man back. As they pulled apart, Kagome wiped her tears slightly, knowing that if she didn't try and stop them soon, she'd be crying a river.

"I hope we can talk some more, but for now you have charms to attend to," Snape spoke, ushering his niece out of the classroom, "Wouldn't want Flitwick to come shooting charms at me…who knows WHAT they'd do…" Snape let out a rather uncharacteristic shudder, though it caused Kagome to laugh. She embraced her Uncle once more, and walked out of the room down to the next class' classroom.

(1)

"So, Charms was fun," Hermione commented as the four walked through the Great Hall's doors, walking towards the Gryffindor table. Kagome nodded a full smile on her face. During charms, her enthusiasm and joy had returned, diminishing any depressing thoughts she had from her chat with Severus.

"Especially when that one spell backfired on Draco!" Kagome exclaimed, leading both girls to let out a loud giggle. It seemed just about all of their classes were combined with Slytherins; more importantly, Draco.

Said Slytherin had tried to 'show off' in Charms, and instead of following Professor Flitwick's specific instructions, ended up making the spell backfire, leaving him wearing a hot pink tutu and a cherry blossom pink leotard, and his hair in two small ponytails with matching pink pom-pom holders. The spell being taught was one that was supposed to 'distract, yet humiliate' the enemy. Well…humiliate was for sure.

The two witches laughed some more, taking their seats across from Harry and Ron. Hermione spoke something to Harry, causing Ron to enter their conversation leaving him and Hermione arguing and Harry trying to stop the two. Kagome would have helped Harry, but she'd zoned out.

Her gaze drifted towards the Staff table. Her eyes fell on Hagrid and smiled, looking down the row once again, past teacher's she didn't have. As her gaze flew across the table, Severus caught her eyes and smiled softly and nodded, as she did in reply.

Once again she began her look, and soon found her eyes connected with Professor S., who she'd noticed had been starring at her quite often. Soon as their eyes met, Kagome gasped as he just smiled in a half smirk type of playful way.

Quickly looking away, Kagome's gaze fell on her plate. She couldn't believe it…the Professor…how…?

Ron saw Kagome's look and questioned her about what was wrong. When no answer came, Hermione softly pulled on her arm, "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up, coming out her daze, yet still very much confused. "What's wrong?" Ron questioned. Kagome just shook her head, "I'll tell you later, I myself don't quite comprehend it," Harry nodded in understanding, he knew how that felt.

Minutes later, the three were back to their arguing and Kagome quietly eating her lunch. They understand her want to be alone so as to think through her thoughts, and left her to it. Once lunch was over, Kagome excused herself from her friends, and walked down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, where Professor S. had headed when finished his own meal.

With a sigh, she quietly knocked on the door. Less than a millisecond later, though, the teacher pulled the open and grasped Kagome in a hug, "Kagome!"

Kagome quickly pushed him away, but soon regretted it when she saw his sad face. "I'm sorry, but, I'm still confused. Care to explain?" Professor S. nodded.

"As you know from that little connection, I'm Shippou," Kagome nodded smiling slightly, "but you want to know how I got here, right?"

Kagome nodded, and he continued, "Well, I lived through the five-hundred year difference, growing up with the hope to be a teacher since I wanted to make it more fun ever since I saw how distressed you got over it…" The young miko let out a laugh, finally understanding why he winked at her in class on the first day. He had been explaining the rules, and when he brought up homework and how distressing it was, he'd winked at Kagome.

"Anyway, I followed that dream, ended up going to a muggle school to learn, but after teaching for a bit, I came across Professor Dumbledore. He said he knew about my demon powers, which I'd learned to disguise with an illusion spell, and told me about the Wizarding World. He also mentioned how they needed a teacher, and I gladly obliged. I didn't know you'd be attending this year, but, I suppose that was just an added bonus," Shippou let out a laugh, full of heart.

"But how did we have that connection…?" Kagome questioned.

"Ahh, something I learned in my years of life. It seems us kitsune have the ability to connect our minds to others if we lock eyes together. Of course, it takes a lot of energy, but, I supposed this was a good enough reason to use it," Kagome nodded in understanding, and then proceeded to jump up and hold Shippou tight.

"I've missed you so much, Shippou," Kagome exclaimed, then realization dawned on her, "Wait—why didn't you tell me before?"

Shippou let out a laugh, "I couldn't really find a way to get you to come and see me. I knew that if I did try, one of your friends would come too, which we both know would be a bad thing. So I then decided to use the mind connection, but, you wouldn't look into my eyes! Sure, you noticed I starred at you, and you'd glance my way, but never a full one-on-one look in the eye happened 'til today," he let out an exasperated sigh, "you know how HARD it is to get your attention?"

Kagome let out a sheepish grin and laugh, "Yeah…sorry about that,"

Shippou laughed once again, "It's nothing to worry about! Besides, YOU shouldn't be apologizing to me! I'm your son, remember?" Kagome nodded, "How could I forget,"

Shippou glared playfully, "You wouldn't be able to, I'd just come and make you remember," he picked her up in a hug and twirled her around, "I've missed you, mama,"

Kagome grasped onto her son, laughing, but finally responded to him once he put her down, "I've missed you, too,"

He let out another laugh, something she came to realize that he liked to do a lot even as an adult, "It's only been two months for you, but it's been five-hundred years for ME!" Kagome grinned at her son's response and embraced him into a hug, "Doesn't matter, I'll always miss you when we're apart,"

Shippou smiled, and wished that the two could always be like this.

Well, his wish came true…only for one period but, they were still together. Once their hug ended, Shippou had pulled Kagome along and brought her outside towards the lake. They spotted a tree where no one was standing by and raced each other to get to it. Of course, Shippou won, even without his demon speed. Kagome laughed as he did his own little victory dance, a humorous sight in all honesty.

Shippou sat down under a tree, and Kagome plopped down next to him. They were still slightly laughing, as they did this. "Oh, how I've missed having fun with you, Mama," Shippou softly spoke, still laughing.

Kagome nodded, but then suddenly stood up, "C'mon! I haven't seen you in two months, and you haven't seen me in five-hundred years, it's time to have some fun!" Shippou just smiled and stood up, but was taken by surprised when Kagome lightly tapped him and yelled out "TAG!" whilst running away.

The Professor just glared teasingly, and chased after her. They'd begun to run uphill, and although Kagome was soon running out of energy, Shippou was still going fast. "GOTCH'YA!" He shouted, and tackled Kagome to the ground. He'd grabbed her by her sides, one of her most ticklish spots.

"Ah! Shippou! That tickles!" Kagome exclaimed as she rolled away from her son. Shippou just laughed along with her, and pulled away. They both lay down on the hill, starring at the passing clouds. "Ahh, I miss doing this," Kagome breathed out.

Shippou nodded and smiled, "As have I," Kagome laughed again. She always knew Shippou could make any dull situation eventful, and so was glad to have her son at school with her.

The two wished silently that they could lie in the moment forever, but when Kagome caught a glimpse at her watch, she lat out a gasp, "Crap! I've got to get to Herbology!"

Shippou chuckled at the exclamation, "The green house is just over there," He pointed across the vast green terrain. Kagome sweat dropped, "All the way over THERE?!" she exclaimed.

Shippou nodded, smirking. "Of course, with my demon speed, I could always carry you over…" He trailed off, knowing what her response would be.

Kagome jumped up, and pounced on top of her son, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" This caused for him to gasp slightly for air.

"Get off of me mom! If you keep pouncing on me like that, you won't ever have grandchildren!" Kagome pouted but nevertheless, got up. Shippou also stood, and let her get on his back like she once did with Inuyasha.

In seconds they were a couple feet away from the green houses, and Kagome stood on the ground, "Who knew I'd miss that so much," She pondered. Shippou chuckled and turned to his mother.

"I've got to go, I have classes starting soon, and your other classmates are quickly arriving," Kagome nodded and hugged him, "Now you be nice to the other kids,"

Shippou chuckled at her motherly tone, and hugged back. "Sure, sure" and with a slight peck on the lips, he was off. Kagome chuckled as she walked to the green house. Just as she was there, Hermione, Ron, and Harry also showed up.

She waited a few moments for them to catch up, and smiled, "So, how was your free period?"

Hermione glared at the two boys, "They would _not_ stop bickering!" Kagome laughed, and the two guys blushed slightly. What could they do? They'd been arguing about Quidditch, after all.

The four headed into the makeshift classroom a moment later, and took their places at different stations, waiting for class to begin.

A/N AHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER!! I began this on vacation, and look what happened?! It's almost OCTOBER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I'M SO SORRY!!

…I blame TV, fanfiction, and internet.

Lol

I don't know much about Herbology, so I didn't include that class, nor did I feel the need to include dinner. I think I'll tie that into next chapter, cause I don't wanna leave a cliffhanger (Yes, something major IS going to happen)

As many of you know, I love to write humor. This story hasn't had much of it, so I'm glad that I was finally able to write some in THIS chapter.

The chapters keep on getting smaller, but trust me. They WILL get longer as the original plot comes into play a lot more.

Anyways, on a good note. I LOVED the way that Shippou and Kagome 'met' in this version, rather than the old. And their interaction, before Herbology. It…fits them, or so I believe.

I hope you'll all forgive me! It's thanks to the movie Accepted that I continued to work on this chapter today, cause when they have the concert? AY OH, LET'S GO! Reminded me of the original version of this and im like "CRAP! NOW I WANNA UPDATE AND WRITE ALL THE WAY TO THAT POINT!" So just beware. I'm gonna try and write more soon..

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!!**

Chapters 4 and 5 have been edited, and Transfiguration Class's class schedule for the year has been CHANGED! Just read over that some, and I believe that'll fit the story MUCH more.

I WANT AT LEAST 13 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! 17 and more of you have me on your alerts, so, REVIEW!

1: There was a lot of time breaks, sorry about it. I just think it had to be done with the chapter. SORRY!

TOTAL WORD COUNT EXCLUDING AUTHOR NOTES: 2,675 words

SORRY FOR THE DECREASE IN NUMBER!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N At the time that I've begun this chapter, I have 9 reviews- KEEP IT UP!

But-now I have 20 people with me on their alerts. REVIEW!  
Or no update.

I can keep this chapter away for ever and ever. Whatever I choose to do. So just remember that.

ON WARD!

Oh, by the way. Those who read the original, I'm straying off of the plot slightly. The same basic info, but it may come out in different order. And this chapter is the beginning of where the plot ORIGINALLY CAME IN, so no flaming. Cause without this part, there'd be no story!

Dedication: hm…The movie Accepted cause that's what got me to want to update again (AY OH! LET'S GO! Haha)

Disclaimer: Me no own. Nope. Nada. NOTHING

Chapter 7: The Letter…dun dun dunnn (haha)

"So, you guys wanna head to dinner?" Ron asked, making his three friends look up from their books. Harry and Kagome nodded, while Hermione sighed.

It had been a day since Shippou and Kagome's meeting, and the four were doing a transfiguration essay during their Free Period, before Dinner. "C'mon!" Ron called, already half way out the Common Room's door.

Harry chuckled, walking slightly faster so as to keep up with his friend. Kagome also laughed, "No matter how long I've been here, I'll never get over how much Ron enjoys food!" Hermione just shook her head with a smile and the two followed the guys.

As they walked in the halls, Hermione turned to Kagome, "I kind of forgot to ask, you're all caught up, correct?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Mhm, thanks for asking."

Hermione smiled back, and turned to see their other friends already in the Great Hall, "C'mon, let's catch up!" She called over her shoulder, already running ahead.

With a laugh, Kagome began to speed up her pace, running beside and then in front of Hermione before long – it seems the Feudal Era helped her to run faster.

The young miko ran up to where Ron and Harry were sitting, across from each other, taking a seat to Harry's left. Hermione came up a minute later, catching her breath slightly, and taking a seat to the right of Ron, across from Kagome. "How can you run so fast?" Hermione questioned.

Kagome just gave the questioning girl a look, but then remembered she never told them about her Feudal Era training, "Secret," She replied mysteriously, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

Ron was about to speak, mouth full of food, of course, but a black owl chose then to swoop into the Great Hall. Everyone in the room starred, never seeing mail being delivered during dinner before (1).

Not knowing about the oddity of the situation, Kagome just smiled at the owl as it landed next to her plate. She took the letter, letting the owl have a small bit of bread, and the dark creature flew away. "What're you all starring at?" She questioned her friends, seeing their starring gazes.

Harry shook his head, "It's nothing, sorry, but no one gets mail usually during dinner,"

Kagome nodded, understanding. Still, though, she looked at the envelope. The address was in deep red ink, written in English. Curious, she opened up the letter.

Seconds later she wished she hadn't.

"H-H-How…" She stammered out. Gasping for breath that seemed unwilling to come, she slumped against the table, hands gripping the paper for her dear life.

"Kagome?" Hermione asked softly, leaning across the table slightly. When no answer came, she asked again, "Kagome? What's wrong? What happened?"

Kagome still stayed muted. She was shaking slightly, re-reading the dark-red inked paper over and over.

While during this, Ron just starred on, as did Harry, and being the one next to her, Harry decided to move in closer so as to see what was on the paper. She seemed to not notice, for Harry was able to read directly over Kagome's shoulder.

Harry also gasped, as he read the strange letter:

_Dear Kagome, _

_I'm so sorry to be sending you a letter with such sad news. I can see you guessing already what's wrong, and so I'll get straight to the point. _

_Miroku and Sango, as well as the village, were all attacked. Inuyasha came to me yesterday, bleeding profusely from his left shoulder and midsection. After awhile, I discovered that he also withheld three broken and two bruised ribs._

_I asked him what happened, and he refused to tell me. When he first showed up, it was only for medicine, for it seems Shippou was critically injured. Fearing for his safety, Inuyasha didn't dare try to move the young kit, and thus came to me so as to ask for bandages and advice. Of course, I didn't let him leave 'til he himself was bandaged up, but he did get back in time to attend to Shippou._

_You're probably wondering about Miroku and Sango, I suppose. You see, after Inuyasha had Shippou resting (4-5 hours after he showed up at the house) he came back to the Shrine, and told me all that happened._

_And I mean ALL._

_All that Inuyasha knows is that Miroku and Sango were out, on a stroll through the thicket of trees around sunrise. Miroku's wind-tunnel was gone, Sango without Kirara or her boomerang (2), leaving them unprotected. A 'dark force' came out and attacked and killed the two in less than 10 seconds after they screamed – catching Inuyasha's attention._

_This creature then proceeded to head to the Village, and attacked the villagers there. A couple died, but only a few. Everyone else was either severely injured like Shippou, or leaving with just a few scraps, such as most of the children. _

_Shippou, as I said, was critically injured. Trying to prove his strength to Inuyasha and everyone, he leapt in to battle, using his own tricks and powers. Being of only a young age and skill, he didn't do that well and thus was beat quite quickly. And so, because he'd even tried to fight, the creature thought to give him 'extra care' and give a more brutal attack. _

_The way that Inuyasha described Shippou's injuries still sickens me at the thought, and I do not wish to bestow that sadness onto you. _

_I know this is a lot to take in, with Miroku and Sango dead, but I hope that you still continue to do good in your classes, and try not to focus too much on the past – we all know how you tend to._

_Sincerely,_

_Mama_

"Kagome," Harry touched the girls shoulder gently, trying to get a reaction. Like he hoped, Kagome made movement and lifted her head up to look at Harry. Her eyes were already red, holding back tears.

Kagome just shook her head, stood up, and ran out of the Great Hall. Unbeknownst to her, the letter was left behind on the table, as well. The three and some surrounding students looked on as she left, and as soon as she was out the doors, Professor S. ran after her.

Hermione's gaze turned to the letter, picking it up and read it. A couple seconds into it, her hand flew to her mouth, and a small gasp let out. "Hermione?" Ron questioned. Hermione waved him off, and continued.

A moment later, she set the paper down, taking everything in rather slowly. Once her thoughts were sorted through she passed the letter to Ron, and turned to look at Harry, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Harry nodded slightly, "We do not know much about her, but I have a feeling she will learn to cope with this news, not quickly, but in time."

Hermione nodded, but then sent a questioning look, "Why'd Professor S. ran after her?"

Harry's face also contorted to one of confusion, "You're right, why DID he run after Kagome?"

Ron looked up from the letter, having just finished it, as white as a ghost. His eyes shifted between Harry and Hermione's confused faces, then spoke suddenly, "Why are we just sitting here? Shouldn't we be seeing if Kagome's alright?!"

Harry shook his head, and Hermione replied, "Professor S. ran after her, and we don't know why, so we may end up knowing something we shouldn't. I'd hate to do that to Kagome after all this," At 'all this' she gestured to the letter next to Ron's plate.

Understanding, Ron nodded and went back to his meal, and all three barely spoke during the last few minutes of dinner.

Kagome ran down the hall, tears springing forth from her eyes. Roughly, she wiped the tears away. Just as she was about to enter the Gryffindor Common Room, someone or thing grabbed her by the shoulders. "W-What the," Kagome gasped out.

The person swung her around to face them. "Mama, what's wrong?" Shippou asked, still holding tightly on her shoulders.

Just starring at Shippou made tears spring to her eyes, but before Kagome could reach up and wipe them away, Shippou so for her, while still talking. "Mama, answer me,"

Kagome shook her head, eyes still producing tears. "If you're gonna be like that, then I guess I have to keep you with me 'til you tell me," He smirked playfully, trying to get Kagome to laugh. Kagome only let out a small murmur of laughter, and within seconds Shippou had picked her up and sped to the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, and then through a door she never knew was there. This door lead to her son's quarters.

Shippou set Kagome down on one side of his bed, and sat across from her, legs pulled up in a crossed position. Five minutes passed before Kagome said anything, "W-why didn't you tell me?"

Shippou just gave a confused expression, "Tell you what?"

Kagome glared at her son, "About how you almost died!"

Still confused, Shippou replied, "What are you talking about? You need to be more specific, you have to remember that being a demon in Modern Times means that I almost die more than once in my lifetime,"

Realizing what Shippou said, the tears came harder now. Seeing this, Shippou freaked out slightly, and quickly grabbed a box of tissues and placed it in front of his mother. "C'mon mom, you should have known that. Remember Inuyasha – he almost died at least once a week!"

Kagome thought about what he said, realizing it was true, and that produced a small laugh from her. Wiping the last of her tears away, she starred at Shippou. "Five-hundred years ago, when Miroku and Sango died – how come you never told me?"

To say Shippou was taken aback by this information is only lightly stated. He was completely flabbergasted (2). "So that's what the letter was about…" He mumbled softly, if only to himself.

Kagome nodded, "How come you never told me?" she questioned again.

Shippou looked up to meet gazes with his mother, "Because if I did you would want to head straight back to the Feudal Era. You'd feel guilty quickly, knowing that Kirara was staying with you and not with Sango as protection."

Kagome sighed, and Shippou pulled her into a hug, "I miss them so much – from being here, and now for never being able to see them again," she mumbled softly.

Kagome could feel Shippou nod, even though she couldn't see it from their hug position, "Same here, Mama. Same here,"

Shippou sighed, his mother was heart-broken, and he wasn't going to let her go out of his watch for that time being. He knew Hogwarts was a safe place, but didn't want his mother alone when she was distracted like this. Shippou decided in that moment, while still holding Kagome in a hug, she'd stay the night with him and once he was sure she was alright the next morning, he would allow for she to resume her normal class schedule.

A/N GOD DAMNIT! I wanted this chapter to be like, at least 2,614 words long!! (the first part, when they're at dinner is 1,307 so yeah)

WHY MUST THE CHAPTERS BE SO STUBBORN AND EVIL!! GAHHH!

Well, anyways, my computer's internet is being a butt again, so I'm writing Also, we (mom and me) will be shipping my laptop (sometimes soon) to DELL to get it all fixed and crap there, cause there's a bunch of things wrong with it: it won't print squat, no matter what printer it's hooked up to, nor will it read CDS/DVDS AND when I restart it I have to do a bunch of crap cause the hard-drive 'cant be found'. So yeah. It's a load of crap.

I'm gonna try and update again before we ship the computer away, but I can only do that if you're all nice readers and reviewers and review my story : ) it'd mean a lot to me, seriously.

(1): Am I right, that mail IS never delivered dinner? 'Cause I wanted that letter to be sent at a 'strange' time and all.

(2): Holy crap…I know big words…o.O

Word Count excluding Author Notes: 1,849

AHHHHHH! IT'S SHRINKING! NOOOO! : (


	8. Chapter 8

A/N YES! Finally! Chapter 8! WOOHOO! Well, I already have the beginning of this written, YAY FOR ENGLISH BINDERS, thanks to boredom in science, health, and I. O. P. (um yeah. I forget what it stands for).

Also, I didn't end up shipping my computer far, far away! Instead we called the peoples and everything's fixed! After a bazillion months of HAVING the new CD/ROM drive we finally called to figure out how to put it in and then we were connected to this TOTALLY awesome and SUPER NICE lady who helped me get my computer to restart faster (THANK GOD!) and to get the printer to work. Now I have this 4in1 printer scanner thing and yeah. I already went on a scanning spree –sweat drops- and there's bunches more to scan, too…-laughs nervously-

ENOUGH YACKING FROM ME! Here's your chapter!

Chapter Dedication: Wow…I don't really have anyone in mind, so um…I guess this'll stay blank until someone gives me a reason to put 'em here, eh?

Disclaimer ((Note: Disclaimer's for all my stories are now intertwined as well as for my friend Emily (EMT Official)'s own fic. It's an inside joke that started from one of her reviews to my other story. You'll see what I mean)): -running from Emily- Nu uh! You ain't getting Disclaiming for Dummies back!

Emily: PWEASE!

Me: NO!

Emily: Why not? I'll let you borrow Reviewing for Dummies!

Me: -shakes head- No! I already KNOW how to review. Duh, hel-lo, remember, I'm the one that leaves five-page reviews!

Emily: …oh yeah!

Me: -bangs head against wall- ACK! Headache!

Emily: Oh, shuddup! –turns to readers- by the way, since Erika has a headache and doesn't feel like saying this, she doesn't own anything. We all know that, but still. It needs to be said.

Me: -takes 20 aspirin- Okay, I'm better! Back to writing and keeping my Dummies book from Em!

Emily: -chases-

"Mama…" Kagome's eyes fluttered awake at the sound of her son. "Mm, yeah?"

As she sat up Shippou replied, "You should go back to your room. Students might be getting up soon."

Kagome nodded, "I'll see you later, 'kay?" Her adoptive son nodded back, and after a quick hug and kiss she was gone. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher sighed, "Mama…I hope you're truly okay,"

As Kagome walked into the bedroom the first thing she heard was the shout of someone calling her name. Looking at Hermione, the miko sighed, "Yes, Hermione?"

"Where were you last night?!" The young witch continued exclaiming, although her voice lowered slightly in volume.

Kagome shook her head, "I can't tell you that."

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, "Then what am I supposed to think? You're not even wearing your original clothes!"

Startled by that, Kagome looked down at her clothes and realized her friend was right. When she stayed the night with Shippou, he gave her one of his haori's to wear and sleep in. "Yes…that's true,"

Hermione sat down on her bed in a frustrated manner, "Fine, I trust you Kagome. You're just in such a vulnerable state, I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

Kagome nodded, but couldn't help smiling as she thought what Snape and Shippou both would do if something were to happen to her. "C'mon," the miko looked at Hermione, "we should get ready." Kagome nodded again, and the two began their daily ritual.

"So, how loud do you think Hermione's going to be when she sees Kagome?" The dark haired boy asked his best friend.

"Probably—" Ron was cut off, however, as they heard a shout of "Kagome!" and their question was answered. "Well, that answers that." Ron concluded heading over to the showers to get ready. Harry only followed and did the same, chuckling slightly at Hermione's loud outburst.

"Good morning, Kagome," Harry smiled, glad to see the girl looking as though she were alright. Emotionally, that is.

"Good morning, Harry, Ron," Kagome replied to the boys as she sat across from the two at the Gryffindor table.

"So, where were you last night?" Harry asked as they all piled bits of food onto their plates; the boys more so than the girls.

Hermione only shook her head, "She isn't gonna tell you guys. She won't even tell me."

Harry starred, puzzled, now incredibly curious so as to what Kagome had gone and done. At his expression, Kagome spoke to them all, "No worries, guys. It wasn't anything bad, I promise you." They all nodded, trusting her word for the time being.

Breakfast went on pretty well the rest of the morning; there was nothing unusual, really. It wasn't until they had realized that they were going to be late for Potions if the four of 'em didn't leave soon did Kagome look up at the staff table and see no one was there.

"Hey, where're the teachers all at?" she turned towards her friends and asked.

They too were puzzled, and while the boys shrugged, Hermione answered, although unsure of herself, "Maybe they're already at their respective classes." Kagome nodded, and the four began walking through the school to the dungeons.

"Class dismissed." The man known as Severus Snapes' voice rang out in the stone-cold room. There was noise of students 'packing up' and leaving, and because of this, most missed the look their teacher gave to the new student from Japan.

Sighing, Kagome told her friends she'd be on her way to Transfiguration in a few moments. Once they were gone, she continued to walk up to where her Uncle was standing. "Yes, Sevvy?"

Severus' eyes starred at Kagome, sadness radiating in them. "I heard what happened last night, this morning."

His niece's eyes widened a moment, but then her mind came to the conclusion there was must have been a staff-meeting of sorts. "So all the teachers know?"

Snape nodded, but then sent Kagome a quizzical expression, "But what we were told was very vague. I figure there are more complicated details, and I'd like it if you came down to explain it more so to me during your first free period."

Kagome nodded as her Uncle spoke some more, having seen her face turn sad at the idea of having to elaborate on the subject. She wasn't one for showing sadness a lot, that part of her training had stayed in her mind from the Feudal Era the most. "Of course, only if you feel you _can_ talk about it."

The young miko nodded, and proceeded to gathered up her own books, leaving the room to go to her Head of House's class, and then back to talk to Severus.

"Hey, Kagome, where're you going?" Harry asked as they all headed for the Gryffindor Common Room, but Kagome began to walk away, towards the dungeons.

"I need to go talk to Professor Snape about some stuff," She replied before walking away, her walk soon turning into a jog the further down the hall she went.

Reaching the room, she knocked on the door. "Come in." Her Uncle's voice filled the room. When he saw Kagome, he smiled, and motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs. Taking a seat, Kagome looked at her Uncle, as he too walked over and sat, in the chair accompanying her own.

Leaning against the table, Kagome sighed, "What exactly did you all find out?"

"Albus explained to all of us that the letter you received last night was from your mother, informing you that two of your friends were severely wounded, and two others had died; as well, that they were like your second family, and thus the pain hit you deeply." Severus explained.

Kagome nodded, "The two that were wounded were Inuyasha and Shippou, and the two that in which died were Sango and Miroku." Just saying their names, Kagome had begun to tear up.

Severus reached over and pulled his niece into a hug, and while he was comforting her, he reached his one hand into his pocket, pulling out his wand, and pointing to his desk, mumbling, "Accio Tissues,"

Kagome let out a laugh, and as soon as the tissues were next to them, took one, dabbing at her eyes. "Thanks," she murmured, leaning back into her Uncle's hug.

As he held Kagome, Severus couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had to deal with death at a young age, and even now as she's older it's still around her. If I could do something to cease this pain she has, he thought, my life just might take a turn for the better.

And so the two sat like that, one crying, the other soothing, for the entire period. They probably would have sat longer like that, if the two didn't begin to hear movement in the halls. The two stood, and Severus spoke, "Time for lunch," in a kind of sing-song-y voice, causing his niece to giggle softly.

"C'mon," As they walked towards the door, Severus put an arm around Kagome's shoulder, "Everything's going to be fine, I promise" he said softly, yet strongly.

Kagome nodded, smiling, wishing she and her beloved Uncle could stay like this forever, and that time didn't have to go by. Of course, that wouldn't be able to happen, for other people would stare and questions would arise about the two's relationship. Kagome sighed mentally, giving her Uncle a hug just as he was opening the door, the two no longer able to hold the other.

Severus lifted his chin slightly to his brother's daughter as an acknowledgement, walking in a different direction as they both saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione approaching. "Hey guys," Kagome greeted, smiling softly.

"Hey," Harry greeted, and the two turned away to head to lunch. Once again, Kagome sighed mentally, thinking; Life is never going to be fair to me, is it? At the answer her mind provided, she sighed in real life.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kagome?" Ron asked. The girl in question only shook her head, not wanting to burden her new friends more so than she had already done. Still not completely convinced, he edged on further, "You sure?"

"Mhm," Kagome murmured slightly, still slightly out of it. Although she said all was good, her friends knew otherwise. Her eyes were puffy, and looked rather weary. As well, her hair wasn't as sleek as usual; its natural shine seemed to be muffled, in a sense. All the three could do though, was wait for Kagome to come to them, if she ever did. It was her problem, they respected that, and from just the short time they'd been around her, all three Gryffindor's realized she didn't quite like giving somebody else one her problems to worry about.

"Hey, what's taking you guys?" Kagome turned around slightly, to see her friends had slowed their pace.

"Nothing, Kagome," Hermione replied as they caught up, heading to the Great Hall.

"_Now_ where are you doing?" Ron asked.

Kagome smiled, "Oh, no where." Ron smiled, glad that she wasn't going to go anywhere. Just as he was about to turn to Harry, he heard her walk away. "Hey! Kagome!"

Harry and Hermione laughed as they watched Ron's eye shift all around the room, trying to spot the miko, laughing even more so when they saw Ron's expression when the red-haired Gryffindor spotted Kagome jogging away, also laughing.

"Yeah, okay, you guys just laugh," Ron pouted, slightly, causing the two to continue laughing even harder.

Kagome smiled widely, even once she was down another hallway away from her friends. Laughing slightly to herself, she came upon the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and knocked on it. "Come in!" And with that she walked in, still smiling.

What she didn't expect though was to see Draco standing there, talking to her son. "Malfoy." She almost _spat_ the word out, just as Draco just turned and glared at her.

"Go ahead Draco, if you have any more questions you can come see me tomorrow," Shippou said to his student, than turning to Kagome as said student left. "What is it that you wanted, Mama?"

Kagome, instead of grinning, was now grimacing, "Just came by to say hi." At her grimace, Shippou walked over, and she turned away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he leaned over, pulling his adoptive-mother into a hug from behind. She shrugged, "Nothing."

Turning Kagome around to face him, Shippou frowned slightly, "You're lying." Kagome still didn't answer, and so Shippou sighed. "You know, I can't help if you don't tell me."

"Nothing wrong," Kagome shook her head, "I really did come to say hi. Just…"

"Just, what?"

"Well, Draco saw me come in here. And it's obvious I didn't have class with you today, and now he's probably plotting something against me using the new information." At Shippou's confusion, she added, "Every since the train ride here he's kind of hated me."

"Ah," The kitsune nodded, with a chuckle, "what'd you do to him,"

Kagome smiled slightly, "Oh, nothing…"

"Uh-huh, sure," Shippou said, his tone clearly showing that he didn't believe her.

"C'mon! I mean it!" Shippou still shook his head. Sighing in defeat, Kagome laughed, "Fine, I did _something_." He quirked an eyebrow in question, "Just a slight…_push_, per say."

Shippou laughed, "Should have known, I swear you've spent way too much time around Inuyasha,"

Kagome starred at her son, "Excuse me, this coming from the boy who hung out almost every second of the day with _Miroku_?"

"Okay, you have a point there," He trailed off, "And hey! I'm not a boy anymore," Shippou puffed his chest out, a stoic look on his face, "I'm a **man**."

As soon as Kagome began laughing, he did too, "Uh-huh, you say that now. Just wait until I bring up the subject of grandchildren," Kagome changed her voice to a lower octave, as well as her expression, "I'm not manly enough for children! I'm still a boy!"

Laughing, he responded, "I don't sound like that!" Kagome shook her head, "Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you _do_."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_."

"_Yes_."

"**No**."

"**Yes**."

"**No**."

"What are we arguing about again?" Shippou starred at his mother, and burst out laughing. "Hey! Don't laugh at me like that!" Of course, like any son, Shippou continued laughing, while his mother just glared. "Fine, be like that." And thus, began walking away.

"Hey! Mama! Hold on!" Ignoring his please, Kagome walked away, smiling widely at what had just happened, and headed up to the Gryffindor common room for the rest of her free period.

A/N Okay, this chapter was kind of just dragged along. I really didn't know what to do with it, and I felt you all deserved a new chapter since I haven't updated since October…

OMG THAT is A LONG TIME!

Wow. Just…wow. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the humor, I hope it was enough to make you all happy!

Oh yeah, I finally learned where all these chapters' length has gone…TO ME OTHER CROSSOVER! (Ouran/Inuyasha: Untitled For Now) Took me a while to figure it out, but I finally did!

OH yeah, Accio Tissues is an inside joke between one of my friends, and although he hates fanfiction, I'm making him read that part. LOL. I hope you like the little fight between Shippou and Kagome, as well as the little sentimental moment between Sevvy and Kagome : )

Well, enough yacking from me!

REVIEW!

Word Count: 2,123 YIPPEE IT'S GETTING LONG AGAIN…ish. :P


	9. Chapter 9

A/N No update for a while…sorry I've been busy with school and friends and yeah. But now I'm writing and this is my later bday gift to you all, since I couldn't get this out on my exact day (May 10th)

Oh, and now that ffn no long accepts my page breaks ill just use the nice ones. Although, I am NOT going back and fixing previous chapters; I'm lazy, and its too much work.

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

"As you all know, the end of October is fast approaching," The Headmaster of the wizarding school paced across the front of the Great Hall, addressing all of his students. "We usually just have a small Halloween gathering, but this year we of the faculty agreed upon a ball—" He had to stop for the crowd of students began a mix of cheer and talk.

"Settle down" A few seconds later the room once again fell silent, "You may come in costume, or formal attire. It is up to your own personal opinion. We will have rented a band out, as well as decorated the entire Great Hall like we did in the past for other occasions similar to this.

"That is all for now, so enjoy the rest of your evening," As soon as Dumbledore announced the end of his speech and sat down the range of students began to talk. Some leaving, and others staying, they chatted noisily.

"What're you going to wear?" Hermione turned to Kagome.

"I'm not sure. I have this dress I could wear, but I'm not quite sure if I want to go in formal attire or costume," The other witch nodded.

"How about you think of a theme that could go along with your dress, then?" Kagome agreed, and begun thinking about the suggestion.

"Oh yeah, Hermione," The girl looked up, "Who're you planning on going with?"

She sighed, "If Ron gets the courage to ask me, then him. If not, then I'll see what comes my way," Kagome chuckled.

"I'm guessing you've had problems with him asking before?" Hermione nodded, "You could call it that.

"Hey Kagome," The young miko looked up, "who are _you_ planning on going with?" Hermione was curious, but she wasn't the only one. Many other students wandered who the new 6th year would bring with her. She seemed to have a connection with their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so they could only wonder what that would mean for the pair.

"Well," Kagome paused for a moment, "I have an idea of who I'd like to go with, but it'd be complicated."

Just that one word…complicated…sparked Hermione's imagination, "Why would it be complicated?"

The dark haired girl raised her eyebrow, since when had Hermione become so…what was the word, curious? "Just a few reasons, why do you ask?"

Hermione shook her head, "Oh, no reason,"

Still apprehensive about Hermione's new change of behavior, Kagome stood up, "I'm gonna head to bed. It's been a long couple of weeks,"

Hermione nodded, she knew her friend took the death of her close friends very hard. She may not have displayed it as such since the night she ran out, but she did hurt inside. The Gryffindor could see that.

* * *

At the sound of a soft knock on his door, Professor Shippou looked up from his mess of papers, "Come in,"

"Hey Shippou," Kagome closed the door softly behind her, walking up to her son, "I never knew you were such a slob," she gestured to his disastrous desk, "who would've guessed it,"

The fox demon smiled and chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, okay, what do ya want?"

Kagome hesitated a moment, "I…have a question,"

"Yeah?"

"You know how there's that ball, right? For Halloween,"

"You're not thinking of going with me, are you," Shippou asked. His response caused his mother to laugh however, laugh hysterically for a few minutes. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Me…Go with y-you?" Kagome was tilted over slightly, hands over her stomach, from the laughter.

"It's not that funny," Shippou grumbled.

Seeing his mood, Kagome straightened up, "Aw, don't be like that. No, I was wandering if there'd be some kind of way we could get Inuyasha to come to the ball."

"Inuyasha?" Shippou had a far off look on his face, "I haven't seen him in a while…"

Glaring, Kagome poked her son in the head, "Idiot, I meant the one in the Feudal Era…and the fact that you haven't seen the current day Inuyasha—is that good or bad?"

"Depends how you think upon it," Shippou replied, although he quickly changed the subject, "To your other question now, I don't think there'd be much conflict. Of course, it's not up to my decision. You'd have to ask Professor Dumbledore, and even if he did say yes, there's the conflict of how to get word to Inuyasha as well as bring him here,"

Nodding, Kagome understood what he meant, "Well, couldn't we just floo him here, or use a port key?"

"Possibly, but again I say, it is not up to me. You'll have to check with Dumbledore." He glanced down at the mass load of papers waiting to be graded, "You know…how about I go with you right now?"

Laughing, Kagome shook her head, "No, you stay here. You have a responsibility to grade those papers,"

The teacher pouted, while Kagome laughed, "Aw, don't make that face. You know how hard it is to resist," That only fueled the pout to become pout-y-er and the fake tears to begin, "Ah, no! It burns," Kagome faked pain and baked away, "No, I'll never give in to you fiendish way! Never!"

Laughing as she went, Kagome reached the door and left. Maybe Uncle Severus would help her talk to Dumbledore…

* * *

At the sound of a knock on his classroom door, Severus Snape looked up, and called out in his ever snide tone of voice, "Come in, if you must,"

Laughing, Kagome pulled open the door, "I still can't get over how mean you sound when you do that,"

Snape chuckled lightly, "Yes, but it scares the 1st-years so much,"

Kagome laughed again, "The only other time I've heard you use that voice was when I was little and you always tried to cheer me up," Severus nodded, "You were a bit of a cry-baby back then,"

The 6th-year let out a small gasp, "Me? Never. I could never be a cry-baby,"

The two laughed and Kagome continued, "Okay, so I got upset over things more often than a normal child. That doesn't mean you love my any less, right?" Snape nodded, laughing. Kagome smiled back, "Good,"

"Enough going down memory lane," Snape spoke, "what is it that you came here for?"

"Well," Kagome looked down, twiddling her fingers a bit.

"Out with it," Kagome looked up and pulled her hands behind her back, rocking nervously back and forth.

"You see," She began, "There's that ball coming up…"

Snape stared, eyes wide, "Oh God…you're going to tell all about how you have a crush on this guy and want me to give you advice on getting him to ask you out, aren't you? I knew a girl would be a lot of trouble…"

Laughing Kagome shook her head, "No, that's not it,"

Now he looked curious, "Really, what is it?"

"Well…I told you about Inuyasha," Snape nodded, "And I was wondering if there was any way I could get him to come here. We could always use a port key, right? I mean, all we need to do is get permission,"

Snape nodded warily, "I suppose…Why don't I take you to see Dumbledore right now to ask him?"

Kagome nodded, "I'd really appreciate it, thank you, Uncle Sevvy," She smiled and grabbed her Uncle into a hug.

Snape pulled away a minute later, thought, "Hey, what did I tell you about hugging! Ten second or less; _ten seconds or less!_"

Laughing, Kagome pulled his arm, "C'mon, before it gets too late," Sighing, Snape allowed his niece to drag him out the door. Once they were in the corridor, however, they had to act like teacher and student once more, so now Kagome was walking a few inches behind Snape, who had a face on that looked as though he had just eaten a lemon. Kagome did all she could to hold in her laughter.

* * *

Kagome was just about to knock when Snape shook his head and they heard a voice calling, "Come in Kagome, Severus,"

Slightly shocked, Kagome let her Uncle open the door, idly walking inside behind him. "Yes?" At the sound of the Headmaster's voice Kagome turned to look at Albus. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus nodded at Kagome, "Ms. Higurashi has a question she would like to ask pertaining to the upcoming ball,"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Kagome?"

"Well," She looked down, nervous.

"No need to be shy," Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

"You see," She looked up sparingly, "I have this friend back home, Inuyasha, and I was wondering if there was some way I could get him to come here to be my date and such,"

Dumbledore thought about the question for a moment, and replied, "Is he a muggle?"

"Um," Kagome turned to Snape for help with that question, "Would he technically be one?"

Dumbledore turned to Snape, awaiting a reply, "In a sense, I suppose he is," Nodding, Albus continued to think.

"Why were you unsure of the answer to that, Kagome?" Kagome looked up.

"He's a half-demon, sir," She spoke meekly.

"Ah," Dumbledore understand, "Does he know of the magical world?"

Kagome smiled a bit, remembering Inuyasha's reaction to her leaving and what had formed between the two that day, and so she also began to blush, "Um, yes, he does,"

"I don't see anything wrong with the letting him come here, than," Kagome smiled brightly. "He'll stay a week's time, that way you two can have time to reacquaint as well as not have to deal with the after effects of port key-ing in all of one day."

Nodding enthusiastically, Kagome replied, "Thank you so much, Professor." She turned to Snape, "And thank you for taking me up to ask," Snape nodded with a soft smile. The teenager let out a soft squeal, heading over to the door, "I need to go write a letter to Mama, telling her to get Inuyasha ready; Oh! And I need to start working on my hair, ah, So much to do!"

Dumbledore chuckled as he watched the frazzled but happy girl walk out of his office. He turned to Snape, "I haven't seen you smile in quite some time, Severus, do you know that?"

Turning towards the Headmaster, as well as coming out of his stupor, Snape asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

Albus laughed, "Do not worry; I know the relationship between the two of you quite well." Snape let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"That's a relief," Dumbledore nodded.

"No, why don't you go back to your office. I'm sure there are some papers needing to be graded," Snape nodded, Albus was correct.

Just as he had opened the door and was half way out it Snape spoke, "Thank you, Dumbledore. She's going to be really happy," Dumbledore laughed and nodded, "I'm glad,"

* * *

"Kagome, what's got you so worked up about?" Hermione looked at her friend with a questioning glance. The group of five—Ginny was with them—was sitting around the Gryffindor Common Room, and while Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all working on a transfiguration essay, Kagome had out a sketch pad and was writing and drawing furiously. Seconds into each drawing, however, she ripped out the paper and threw it—missing each time—into the trash bin. And yet, she smiled the entire time.

"Hm, what?" Kagome looked up, a disheveled mess. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun and her hands were smudged with lead—she had brought some muggle-style pencils with her in the beginning of the year in case she were to need them.

"You've been drawing and ripping out pages for a good, solid, one and a half hours," Kagome starred blankly. "I have?" She looked down and noticed how this her sketch pad had gotten. "Oh…"

The boys laughed at her reaction; all the while Ginny got up from the chair she was in and sat next to Kagome on the couch. She looked over the girl's shoulder and saw what she'd been working on before Hermione interrupted, "Kagome, what's this?" She pointed to the pictures.

"Oh," Kagome pulled the sketch pad close to her chest, "Nothing,"

Curious, Hermione walked over, "Let us see, if it's nothing," She pulled on the notebook slightly.

Kagome sighed. She wasn't in the mood for arguing, "Fine, have a look," She tossed the book out into Ginny's lap.

The two girls looked at the pad of paper, and ooh-ed at the drawing, "Wow, this is pretty good," Hermione complimented. Kagome nodded, blushing lightly, "Thanks,"

"Is this for the ball?" Ginny asked and Kagome nodded.

"I already have the dress, so I only drew it for reference, as well as the jewelry, but I have no clue what to do with my hair," Kagome sighed outwardly. "Whatever I try, I just can't seem to get it right."

Hermione looked up from the thing of paper and looked at Kagome, "So, does this mean that you've gotten yourself a date?" Harry and Ron looked over, awaiting the answer.

"Sort of," Kagome looked away, blushing brightly.

"Really? Tell us!" Ginny bounced happily on the chair, she and Hermione both smiling. "You know you wanna,"

Kagome laughed, "You don't know him,"

Standing up, Harry and Ron came over and sat on the couch opposite them, and Harry said, "You sure? Maybe me or Ron do,"

Still, she shook her head, "He doesn't go to Hogwarts,"

Ginny squealed, "Does he go to Durmstrang, like Viktor Krum?" Kagome shook her head, even though she had no clue who they were talking about.

"Then where's he from?" Ron asked.

Kagome smiled, "Japan,"

"You have a Wizarding School there?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, "If they did she'd be going there and not here,"

"Oh yeah," Ron shrugged.

"Wait, so he's a muggle?" Kagome nodded at Harry's question.

"They're letting a muggle come to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. None of the four could believe it. Since when was this allowed?

"Did you ask Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

Once again, Kagome nodded, "Yes, and he said it was alright. I asked him right before I came here," Now the four were really confused, and at the site of it all, Kagome couldn't help but to giggle softly.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, head cocked to the side.

"Well, by your means he is a muggle, but not entirely," Her head stayed cocked to the side, "He knows of the Wizarding Community, but there's more to him." The group waited for her to continue, however, Kagome only smirked, "You'll just have to wait to find out,"

"But that's so unfair, and a long time from now," Ginny whined. Kagome laughed, and than changed the subject, "Seriously, though, what should I do with my hair?"

Hermione laughed at the girl's frantic voice and motion for the two to scoot down, now she was on the other side of Kagome. "Do you want an up-do or your hair down?"

"Um," Kagome though for a minute, "Can we do a mix?" Hermione nodded and took hold of the notebook and pencil. The picture Kagome had sketched out of herself (full-view and close up in both side and front view) was just in the starting stages, so the hair hadn't been filled in.

With a few quick strokes of the pencil, Hermione showed the two girls the hair style. It'd been pulled up in the back with a long, wide, clip, but the top (which were the ends of her hair) weren't sticking up, they were tucked neatly into the clip. There were small ringlets along the sides cascading down, as well as thicker ringlets on either side of her face in the front hanging done so give her face shape. As well, Hermione added some baby's breath weaving throughout the hair.

Kagome squealed and hugged Hermione, "It's perfect! Simple, yet beautiful! Thank you," She squeezed her friend before righting herself back up. Turning to Ginny she asked, "Now, what do you think I should do for makeup?"

"Let's go see the dress to get an idea of colors, 'kay?" Kagome nodded and so the three girls gave a quick goodbye to the boys who were just starring at the two, and thus ran up the stairs into the 6th year girl's dormitory.

* * *

Hermione took a seat on her bed—which was next to Kagome's—and watched as Kagome pulled out her suitcase, and then thus pulling out a dress-bag. Hanging the hanger aspect of it onto the top of their four-poster bed, she unzipped it, letting the dress out. Hermione smiled at the beauty of it, and soon realized Kagome didn't have any makeup. She turned towards her side-table and pulled out a box of various make-up colors and types.

Kagome blushed slightly when she realized she hadn't brought any, but when she saw Hermione pulling out some she smiled, "Thanks, 'mione," The other Gryffindor just shook her head. "No problem,"

Smiling, Kagome reached into the top drawer of her side-table and pulled out a zip-lock baggie which held jewelry boxes. "Um, I only have a few things to choose from, but I think they'll do," Kagome spoke softly.

Ginny smiled, "No problem, you're dress is a semi-neutral color anything would probably go with it." Kagome nodded, smiling back.

"Now, let's get a good look at this dress," Hermione stood up and pulled the garment out of the bag, and at the sight the two other witches smiled. "It's lovely,"

The garment was made of a silk fabric, and had off the shoulder sleeves. It was a dark sky-blue base fabric with sheer layers of silver-blues over top it that glittered in the light. The length was tapered, so the shortest part of it went to just below her knees, and the longest bit went to just above her ankle. It was a soft, yet clingy, fabric that would hug her curves in a lovely but modest manner. There wasn't a distinct line of stitching that separated the flowing bottom from the clenched top, it just faded itself away.

Kagome smiled and opened up her jewelry boxes. "I was thinking of just wearing the silver chained bracelet as well as my normal choker…" Ginny tsk-ed, however.

Hermione nodded with Ginny's reaction, "How about the Raven necklace and not the choker?" The miko's eyes widened and her hand went up to grasp the choker. "I…guess so," Her mind raced. Yes, there hadn't been any demon problems or attacks at all but she couldn't be too careful, could she?

"That's the spirit," The two other girls smiled and began discussing make-up. Kagome sighed; she truly hoped nothing went wrong…

* * *

"Mama, Gramps!" Souta called out to his family.

Moments later his mother came in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel, and his grandfather came down the set of stairs. "Yes, what is it," Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"A letter came from Hogwarts," The ten-year old smiled, "I think its Kagome,"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly, she had last received a letter from Kagome the previous week when she sent her the letter about her Feudal Era friends, and only hoped the news this time around was good. "Let me see it," Souta nodded and handed over the letter.

His mother quickly read over the contents and smiled. Looking up she saw the two's curious faces and so explained, "Hogwarts is having a Halloween ball and Kagome received permission to have Inuyasha come. They'll be sending a member of staff here on October 28th to collect him,"

Souta smiled, he could only guess how heart broken his sister had become and knew that with Inuyasha there she'd be even happier. "When's Inuyasha due for another visit?" Grandpa Higurashi asked.

His daughter thought for a minute, "I believe tomorrow," The two men nodded and smiled, both then went back to their previous tasks while Mrs. Higurashi went to write a reply to her daughter.

* * *

A/N TADA! It's long, right? Okay, tons of page-breaks, I know. I'm sorry.

This was supposed to be posted for my birthday, since I only update for Winter Holidays and my birthday, but I didn't update for Christmas OR my bday like I planned, so this is a later bday one. So um yeah, review.

Or you'll have to wait til December for another chapter. And that's if I can get one done –laughs nervously-

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! OH YEAH Durmstrang IS the boy school, RIGHT?! I had my brother break out his old Book Four just to be sure and he gave up looking so I have no clue, we THINK it's right though. If it isn't, just lemme know. Thanks!

Any mistakes, feel free to share.

OH! I have a picture I made a bachillion months ago of Kagome's dress/hair if anyone wants to see it; I'll just scan it :)

REVIEW

Word Count: 3,329 YAY ITS GETTING LONG AGAIN :D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Why haven't I updated in forever? Link to my blog in profile which sends you to the post where I explain why. Rather post it there than here and waste away space.

Thank you for waiting patiently, as well.

Disclaimer: Do not own ):

* * *

The day had come—the day that Inuyasha would be arriving to Hogwarts. Kagome was as giddy as could be, practically bouncing off the walls. "Kagome..." Harry started, staring at the girl before him.

She looked at him briefly, letting him know that she heard him, but turned back to the paper on the desk she sat at in less than a second.

"Kagome...you need to calm down," Harry said just as warily as he had the moment before.

The girl in question simply shook her head, writing on the paper before her furiously. "I have to finish this essay! If it's not done by the time Inuyasha's here, when will I get it done?"

Harry sighed, coming to the conclusion that he was not going to be able to stop the young miko before him from flailing about.

Hermione and Ron walked through the portrait into the common room, and stared at Kagome for a bit, wondering in their minds what was the girl was doing. "Harry?" Ron turned to the Boy Who Lived in hopes of an answer.

"She's hurrying to get her work done before Inuyasha gets here," Harry answered. Ron only shook his head in disbelief while Hermione herself giggled.

The two boys, having never seen their friend giggle before, stared open mouthed. Hermione waved them off, "I think it's cute," Still, their mouths hung open. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Really, you two, stop catching flies."

The boys grumbled and turned to each other, talking about Quidditch. Hermione instead headed closer to Kagome to see what she was working on. Seeing that it was their Transfiguration Essay, Hermione understood. The class had been acting up a bit in class and Professor McGonagall assigned everyone to write an essay on why not paying attention was bad, especially in a Transfiguration class.

"How much do you have left to do?" Kagome looked up at the question, nodded, and replied with her head back down.

"Only a couple more sentences."

Hermione also nodded, although in understanding; she knew what it was like to be so close to the end of an essay but so far away from the pleasure of being completed.

Just as Kagome began to write more, the group heard somebody walk into the room. "Sn-ah, Professor Snape?" Harry stood up, confusion clearly written on his face.

The Professor in question sneered—which caused a giggle to escape from Kagome—and ignored the Gryffindor boy, instead looking towards Kagome. "Dumbledore asked for me to come and get you; you're guest has arrived." Despite Severus and Kagome's agreement not to show and bit of affection to the public, Kagome let out a squeal, jumped up, and grasped the potions master into a hug. The other three Gryffindors in the room stared open mouthed at the display of affection, even more confused when Severus didn't push her off.

"Right, let's go," Snape spoke snidely, pushing Kagome off of himself and towards the door.

Once they were out of the room Snape glared down at the miko, "Kagome,"

Smiling brightly, she turned around to look at her uncle, "Yes?"

"What did we agree on?"

Realization dawned on the girl and her mouth distorted itself, looking like an O. She let out a small gasp and looked up at her uncle, eyes wide. "I-I'm sorry...I completely forgot!"

Severus sighed. He knew how big of deal this was to his niece, and he didn't want to crush her mood by being stern to her. "It's alright, we'll deal with it later. Let's just go and see Inuyasha,"

Kagome smiled, although worry now plagued her subconscious. "Alright,"

* * *

The two reached the Headmaster's office pretty quickly, and once again Kagome had begun to knock on the door when Severus stopped her. Kagome smiled sheepishly, realizing what she had begun to do.

"Kagome, Severus," The heard a voice from within call out as the door began to open itself.

Kagome took a deep breath before walking in. She smiled brightly when she saw Inuyasha sitting on one of the chairs in the office, arms folded and legs crossed, a scowl on his face. "Inuyasha!" She squealed and ran towards him, tackling the half demon in a hug.

"K-Kagome," Inuyasha stuttered out, caught off guard. He looked over Kagome's head to the two other men for some sort of help. He may be a half a demon, but Kagome's hugs were _tight_.

Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle whilst the potions teacher coughed, catching the attention of his niece. Blushing, Kagome pulled herself away from Inuyasha. "I missed you," She smiled sheepishly.

Inuyasha nodded and let out a cough, trying to find words to say in return, "I...missed you too,"

Smiling once again, Kagome took the seat next to Inuyasha in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Is there anything we need to discuss, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded in response, and turned to Severus, "If you like, you may stay as well," The man nodded and took the seat on the opposite side of Kagome.

"First and foremost, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore smiled as he took the seat at this desk. "It is a pleasure to meet you,"

Inuyasha nodded. He could tell that this man was important, and for the sake of Kagome, did not say anything rude or brash to the man.

"I'm not sure if you were told why Kagome wished for you to visit, but there is an upcoming Halloween ball," Dumbledore spoke, "and Kagome asked for you to be her escort. In case you do you not have any clothes with you for the occasion, you should know that the school will be taking a trip to Hogsmeade, each grade heading out on separate days."

Again, the white haired half demon nodded. "Another thing to discuss is sleeping arrangements," Inuyasha scoffed at the man's statement.

"I can just sleep on the floor next to her like we do back home," Severus glared at the boy—he slept in Kagome's room with her back in Japan? Snape was astound.

"Headmaster," Severus said, turning to look at Dumbledore, a bit gruffly.

Nodding at Severus, the Headmaster shook his head at Inuyasha, "I'm afraid that cannot happen. The girls in each grade room together, and I am sure that their parents would not like a boy sleeping in the dorm with their daughters." Inuyasha glowered.

"Instead, we have set up a bed for you in the sixth year boy's dormitory," Inuyasha grumbled at the arrangements. However, he fought back his instincts to fight the decision. He was here for Kagome, and he did not want to cause her any type of trouble.

"That was all that I had to discuss with you two. Do you have any questions?"

Kagome spoke up, "Where will Inuyasha be during my classes?"

Dumbledore smiled at her question, "If I am correct, you two are both associated with Professor S. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to have Inuyasha with him."

Kagome smiled, while Inuyasha looked at the man in confusion. "How would I know him?"

Turning to Inuyasha, Kagome continue to smile, "You'll see." At the answer he was given, Inuyasha scowled.

"If that is all, you two can leave now," Kagome nodded as she stood up, grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and pulled him out of the room. "Severus, please stay behind."

The potions master's face held confusion, but he complied. "Yes, sir?"

"I know that seeing Inuyasha around your niece will be hard, but do not react on instinct. You know just as I what the two of them have gone through together," Dumbledore was right, Severus realized, and with a sigh he nodded.

"I understand,"

Smiling, the Headmaster dismissed Severus.

* * *

"Are you going to introduce me to this Professor S?" Inuyasha asked, looked down at the miko.

"Nope," Kagome giggled, looking up Inuyasha and the glare that accompanied his face. "You'll meet him later. First, my friends."

Sighing, Inuyasha let Kagome pull him down the halls towards her destination.

* * *

"I'm back," Kagome called out once she and Inuyasha walked through the portrait. It took more time than she anticipated to calm the half demon down when he noticed the moving portraits; but, she was pretty sure he understood that they weren't demons and they weren't to be attacked.

Hermione looked up from her homework as did the boys from their chess game, "This is Inuyasha?" Hermione questioned.

Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha, this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." She pointed to each person as she said their names. "Guys, this is Inuyasha,"

Hermione smiled; she could see just how happier Kagome was standing next to the man than she was before he had arrived. The two teen boys, however, stared.

"Kagome," Ron said as he started to speak.

"Yes?" Kagome looked at the Weasley with an eyebrow quirked.

"Why does he have...dog ears?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then the two boys, letting out a chuckle. "That has to do with what I didn't tell you three. You see, Inuyasha's a half dog demon."

Inuyasha smirked as the two boys paled, realization setting in from what Kagome had just told them.

"Enough of that, you two," Hermione whacked the two boys upside the head. "There's nothing for you two to be scared of; if Kagome trusts him, then he's obviously safe."

Kagome smiled at Hermione, thankful to have the smart girl as a friend. "Exactly; besides, if he does anything bad I have my own was of _subduing_ him,"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to pale, as he gaped at Kagome. "'Gome..."

Laughing at Inuyasha's expression, she shook her head, "Don't worry, Inuyasha, I haven't had to do that for a while. And I don't even remember the last time I did it out of pure impulse!"

Nodding slowly, Inuyasha understood what she meant, but he was still wary. This only caused the young miko to giggle.

Looking at a clock on the wall, Ron spoke, "It's dinner time; let's go before all the good food's gone,"

Harry nodded while Hermione rolled her eyes; always hungry, that boy.

Hearing the notion of food, Inuyasha's ears twitched. Kagome giggled and poked him in the stomach, "Hungry?" He nodded in response and Kagome smiled.

"Let's go, then," The two followed the Golden Trio out of the common room and down the halls of Hogwarts. "You'll see who Professor S is while we're at it,"

* * *

Walking into the giant room, Inuyasha sniffed. He looked puzzled, and his eyes scanned the long table in front of the room where the Professors sat and ate. Looking at each person seated, he passed them over as nothing until he reached the end of the table. "Shippou?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, hearing his question. "That it is,"

Inuyasha's brows knitted in thought, causing Kagome to laugh. "He grew up and became a teacher. Surprisingly, he got a job here," Inuyasha nodded, comprehending what happened.

"You can talk to him later, okay?" Once again the half demon nodded, and took his seat beside Kagome. Hermione took Kagome's other side as the two boys sat opposite of them. A couple minutes later, Ginny joined them, and sat on Harry's opposite side, across from Inuyasha.

"This Inuyasha?" Ginny asked, looking at the man across from her.

"That it is," Kagome smiled. She was ecstatic having him here with her, and couldn't be any more grateful to Dumbledore for letting him come.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister," Ginny smiled at Inuyasha, introducing herself.

Inuyasha ignored the girl, smiling while busying himself with loading his plate up with numerous foods. He did not know what the European dishes were, but based off of the smells, he could only assume they would be good.

The six sat in silence, enjoying their meal, with a bit of conversation here and there. They were sometimes interrupted by other people, asking who the man beside Kagome was, but that only lasted a little bit.

"We're going to head back to the dormitory," Hermione announced to the group as she, Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood up. "I hope you don't mind,"

Kagome simply shook her head in reply. "Not at all," And so with that, the group of four left. Turning to the man beside her, Kagome smiled. "So how have you been?"

"Meh," Inuyasha grumbled out, taking a bite of one of the meat dishes. He swallowed the food, and looked at Kagome, "Your mother send you a letter...?"

His voice trailed off with the question, but Kagome understood what he meant. Nodding, she subconsciously scooted closer to him, turning her head down as she rested against him. "She did, and I was sad, but when I was allowed to have you come here, I was really happy,"

Staring down at the girl leaning against him, Inuyasha was happy. He never realized before just how happy she could make him, but in that instance, he realized it. Despite the grief she dealt with on her own, she said that having him there made her all the happier. Knowing that he did that to her, made him ecstatic. Of course, he didn't show it. On the inside, however, he was erupting. Smirking, he wrapped his right arm around Kagome. "I'm glad,"

Kagome let out a content sigh, and the two sat there for a few minutes. Sitting back up, Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Want to go say hi to Professor S?"

Inuyasha nodded, not quite understanding why she didn't just say Shippou. Kagome realized what he was thinking based off of his facial expression, and replied in a softer town, "No one here knows what our relationship is,"

Understanding, Inuyasha stood up, and grabbed hold of Kagome's hand. He couldn't help but love being close to Kagome—it caused his senses to go into overdrive.

The two reached the teacher's table, on the opposite side of Shippou. "Hi, Shippou," Kagome smiled brightly.

"Hi, Kagome," He turned to look at the half demon, "Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha, although understanding how Shippou was there, gaped. This only caused the fox demon to smirk with mirth, to which he spoke, "Is it that much of a shock?"

Coming out of his stupor Inuyasha reached over and bonked the teacher on the head. "Idiot, the last time I saw you, you were a little runt,"

Rubbing his head in mock-hurt, Shippou's smirk stayed in place, "Of course,"

Kagome looked on at the two's interaction with a smile. "I have a question," At Shippou's nod to continue, she did just that, "while I'm taking classes, Inuyasha needs somewhere to be, and Dumbledore suggested he stay with you. Is that alright?"

Shippou let out a chuckle, "Of course it is, mama." He turned to Inuyasha, "Just no beating up my students or scaring them."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha replied back, "Kagome would kill me if I did,"

"That I would," Kagome smirked at the two.

Shippou let out another laugh; having both Kagome and Inuyasha there with him gave him a surge of happiness. It'd been a long time since he'd seen the two, much less together, and it was one of the best feelings in the world, he decided, having his family together. "Well, people are staring,"

Kagome took a quick look over her shoulder, and what her son was saying was the truth. Those who remained in the Great Hall were staring at the three with confusion written on their faces. Kagome laughed, "If only they knew our relation,"

Shippou laughed as well, while Inuyasha offered up a question, "Why don't they?"

"Wouldn't it be weird to find out your teacher's mother was a fellow student? And the reason why?" Shippou replied while Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes, "They're the ones that want to know. Who cares what they think."

Kagome sighed, and turned to her right. "Shippou," the fox demon in question looked up, signaling for her to continue, "don't the other Professors know our relationship?"

Shippou took a quick glance to his left and realized what she was talking about. Quite a few of the Professors were staring at the three as well. "Only Snape and Dumbledore, I'm afraid."

Hearing the news Kagome smacked her forehead and let out a frustrated groan. "Of course. Life couldn't be nice and easy for once, ne?"

The two men chuckled at the miko's reaction, although they too agreed with her. "I think enough damage has been dealt; I'll see you two tomorrow."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha nodded, said their goodbyes, and left the Great Hall happily. Elsewhere, however, students were confused beyond belief, as well as thinking up possible reasons for what had happened.

"Did you see her hit Professor S upside the head?" One of the Slytherins asked their surrounding friends.

"Why didn't Dumbledore do anything?" The one to her left asked.

"I told you, that man's helpless. Doesn't know right from wrong," Another student in the group scoffed.

"True...Hey, did you see the EARS on the white haired guy?" The Slytherin, the one to have spoken second, exclaimed.

The first, who started the conversation, nodded, "What type of creature do you think he could be?"

With a chuckle, one out of disdain and disrespect instead of laughter, the Slytherin that spoke third replied, "Knowing Dumbledore its some kind of demon that's going to kill us all."

The teen's two friends paled at the thought; a demon, in their school? Perhaps the Headmaster really WAS off his rocker...

* * *

Once the two had exited and were in the hallway, Inuyasha let out a growl and wrapped an arm possessively around Kagome. "Inuyasha?" She looked up at the half demon in question.

"Did you hear what everyone was saying in there?" Kagome shook her head, no. "I wasn't listening when we were talking with Shippou, but walking out...it was disgraceful! All of their _ideas_ for what I am, who we are, and our relationship with Shippou," Inuyasha shook his head, eyes glaring forward.

Kagome sighed, "We both knew there would be assumptions made and rumors started, did we not?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit Kagome was right, but he knew she was.

"That doesn't give them the right to do it, though,"

Nodding, Kagome replied back, "That may be so, but people will be people; no matter who or what they are, there will always be rumors and assumptions made."

Inuyasha let out a mix between growl and sigh, "Doesn't mean we have to like it,"

Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha as they walked, "No, no it doesn't. In the mean time, however, we can have fun with them. Let everyone make their assumptions while we play with their minds."

Inuyasha gaped at Kagome, let go of her, and stopped walking, standing in front of her, "Who are you, and what have you done with my Kagome?"

Blushing at how he had said 'my Kagome', Kagome responded, "Who knew being around Shippou could be so influential."

Inuyasha scoffed in response, walking again. Kagome didn't say anything in reply, just smiled and quickened her pace to catch up to Inuyasha's; now walking at the same pace, they headed for the Gryffindor dormitory.

* * *

Laying in her bed, Kagome smiled to herself. It was great to have Inuyasha back again. She was about to roll over and fall asleep when she heard Hermione call out her name. "Yes?"

"Did you ever finish that essay?" Hermione asked. She knew that Kagome would either respond with a freak out or a happy word or two. The young witch hoped for the latter.

"Ah! How could I have forgotten to finish it?!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping out of her bed, trying to find her essay so as to finish it up.

Hermione sweat dropped and laughed sheepishly with hesitance. Seeing the miko rushing around, she offered some words, hoping they wouldn't put the girl into any more hysterics. "You left it on the desk downstairs," Kagome leaped for the door, but Hermione stopped her when she finished her sentence, "so I brought it up here,"

Kagome turned around and smiled, "Thanks, Hermione,"

"No problem," Hermione smiled half-heartedly, knowing that she was the one to cause the girl to flail about. Minutes later when Kagome let out a cry of triumph and set the quill she had grabbed and her essay down, Hermione asked, "You finish?"

"That I did," Kagome looked at her friend with a bright smile. "Thanks for reminding me; I would have hated to have woken up and realize I hadn't finished it," Hermione nodded in understanding; with that the two fell asleep peacefully, along with the rest of the dorm. The other girls were cursing Hermione mentally for causing Kagome to run around in fright and realization, but were thanking God since the outburst only lasted for a couple of minutes.

-----

A/N All done! I Hope you liked it! If you find ANY ERRORS AT ALL tell me! I haven't written since July last summer, excluding yesterday when I updated my other story, so I'm probably still rusty.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry about the numerous breaks; I had a personal goal for this chapter, and to reach it, I had to do multiple scene changes. AS WELL if anyone is OUT OF CHARACTER, please TELL ME.

Thank you, and please review with your thoughts!

Word Count (excluding author notes): 3, 473 :D


End file.
